The Star Was Dreamed Freedom
by Dark-oji
Summary: Continuación de Shooting Star; 12 Años despues de la muerte de Chrno y Rosette, Aion no murio y logro hacer su sueño realidad, la destruccion total del mundo para convertir el mundo a su antojo, más todo gira cuando una monja y un demonio de reunen.
1. Alone Again

**Hola mis queridos lectores, a que no adivinan, gracias a que amo sus reviews y logree superar el record de mi antigua historia "Fate" de TRC, pues, no quise dejarlos con el final tan abierto por que un "¿Aunque la eternidad es mucho tiempo?" es algo que le da muchas cosas a la imaginacion, como me las dio a mi en estos momentos, por lo cual, vengo con la continuacion de "Shooting Star" esta historia la cual espero que aprecien igual que yo la estoy apreciando, y aunque no es facil escribir de nuevo, pues espero que les guste...**

**Gracias a: Miyoko-chan, Lenore Pendragon, Chrnos92, Melisa, Sky Numb, Kaoru-kun, Angel Dark Fire, Ronin17, Ania Masen, Alba, Ichi-Ichi, Mikoto-Arietta, Lady Down, por haber leido shooting Star, muchisimas gracias en verdad y por todos ustedes a recabar los 56 Reviews que logramos entre todos ya que, para mi todos son importantes...asi que disfruten este nuevo comienzo, y esperen de nuevo el final (que llorare al escribir de neuvo TOT)....**

* * *

The Star was Dreamed Freedom

.

**Chapitre 1: Alone Again**.

_Despierto y noto al tiempo que siento el concreto en mi espalda, de nuevo esos barrotes que me separan de la libertad que tengo añorando 3 años, de lo que me separa de Rosette…_de nuevo_._

_¿Ahora cual había sido nuestro pecado?, me pregunto impaciente mientras camino de un lado al otro por la celda que me han asignado._

_- Rosette…-digo en un murmullo-…¿en donde estarás?_

_- Veo que despertaste Chrno, acompáñame, Aion desea verte._

_¡¿Aion?!, juro que había matado a ese desgraciado hace 3 años, ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo?_

_- Anda, o no querrás que se enfurezca…-me dijo Shader divertida-._

_Ella era una buena persona hasta que conoció a Aion, todo habíamos sido contaminados por él, hasta Rosette, hasta Magdalena._

_Caminamos por el oscuro pasillos hasta dar a una puerta blanca, al entrar a esta había un laboratorio, si, Shader siempre había sido excelente en esto de la tecnología, la ciencia, las ciencias exactas, era un ser increíble._

_Me quede contemplando la escena, tenía mucho que no salía de ese lugar, hasta que un carraspeo de Shader llamo mi atención._

_- Por aquí Chrno…-dijo señalándome otra puerta entre escondida-._

_Asentí y la seguí, cuando entre la escena me sorprendió demasiado hasta el punto de casi desmayarme:_

_Aion estaba en un tanque con algún liquido extraño entre verde y azul, y flotaba, mas tenía los ojos abiertos y podía respirar._

_- Acércate Chrno, que no tenemos mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Tiempo para que Aion?, ¿que no te basto con lo que te hice hace 3 años?_

_- Chrno, Chrno, Chrno, ¿Qué no entiendes que no estoy para ayudarte?, llévatelo Shader de mi vista, no quiere cooperar, ¿Por qué he de cooperar también?_

_Shader me tomo por el brazo y me jaloneo de nuevo hasta mi celda, mi nuevo hogar._

_- Sera mejor que no lo hagas enfadar Chrno, el aunque se vea en ese estado, logro hacer los cambias que no distinguen a ti y a mí de entre los humanos._

_¿Los cambios?, eso quiere decir que Aion…lo había logrado…había derrotado completamente a Pandemónium y el mundo había renacido._

_- ¡¿En donde tienen a Rosette?!_

_- A, la apóstol de la Justicia, pues, sinceramente no lo sé, no podría mentirte, y toma, tus cuernos, se los quitamos al apóstol de la Esperanza, no creo que los necesite ya que hace años que murió._

_- ¿Hace años?, ¿Cuántos exactamente?_

_- Pues, 10 o 12 años aproximadamente._

_- Pero, me han mantenido aquí por 3 años, ¡¿Cómo que murió hace 12?!, explícate Shader._

_- Chrno, tu moriste hace 9 años cuando intentaste matar a Aion, mas el no murió, tan solo quedo muy mal herido, ¿no eres muy observado o si Chrno?, vez ese halcón que lleva a todos lados, esos son sus cuernos, aunque él no los tenga puede consumir energía astral, ¿para qué crees que también cree ese artefacto?_

_Mire el reloj que colgaba de mi cuello, tenía razón, era una forma de mantener mi energía astral._

_- ¿En donde tienen a Rosette, Shader?_

_- Eso no te lo puedo decir Chrno, ni yo misma lo sé, el único que lo sabe es Aion._

_- Ese maldito, no puedo creerlo._

_Sera mejor que te los pongas, estas muy débil y pues, de todas formas no intentes nada, esos barrotes y esas paredes no se romperán tan fácilmente._

_- Esta bien, una pregunta más Shader, ¿Qué loes ocurrió a los miembros de la orden?_

_- Pues, tendrás que esperar para que veas lo que le ocurrió a los humanos Chrno, ahora si están en donde siempre debieron estar, una raza inferior a la nuestra debe estar bajo nuestra raza, ¿no crees?_

_Algo había pasado, algo demasiado grave como para que Dios mismo pudiese arreglarlo, y todo tenía que ver con Aion._

_- Descansa Chrno, mas al rato traeré tu comida._

_- Hasta luego Shader._

_Esta se alejo y yo seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, con esta forma no alcanzaba la ventana que dejaba entrar luz y aire a mi celda pero, con mi verdadera forma, puede que lo lograse._

_Me puse mis cuernos y un horrible dolor me llego, como si mil espinas se me clavasen, pero, comencé a relajarme, si me ponía más nervioso o más desesperado puede que ocurriera lo mismo que le ocurrió a Joshua. _

_Cuando mi transforme, algo extraño había ocurrido, siempre había sido alto y ahora apenas y llegaba a la ventana, ¿Qué me ocurría?_

_Mire mis manos y mi cabello, todo igual, tome en trozo de espejo que había encontrado la última vez en el laboratorio hace 3 meses y me mire, parecía un joven de 18 años, esto no podía estarme pasando, me había, regenerado de nuevo._

_- Demonios, ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?_

_Mire a la ventana y tomándome de los barrotes me impulse para poder alcanzar a ver lo que había en el exterior, mi añorado exterior._

_Una capa de densa niebla cubría la ciudad en la que nos encontrábamos, no estaba seguro si era San Francisco, más se me hacia un poco conocida._

_Cuando se despejo mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me deje caer, mis ojos no creían lo que acaban de ver, todo es como, Pandemónium, todo esta tan, destrozado, es tan inhumano, ni un alma transitaba por la ciudad, todo esta tan oscuro, tan contaminado, tan sombrío, tan vacio. _

_- ¿Qué habrá sido de ti Rosette?, aun me tienes preocupado tanto como los de la orden, ¿y sabrás que Joshua murió?_

_Preguntas lanzadas al aire que nadie me respondería, lo sabía, sabía que nadie me las respondería hoy, mas no podía esperar a que alguna persona lo hiciera._

_Me tumbe en el suelo y pensé en dormir, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ya había pasado tiempo desde que Shader se había ido, esta noche no cenaría de nuevo, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que comí algo?_

_No tenía la menor idea cuando me quede dormido y no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas irrelevantes, tenía que esperar a que me sacaran de este maldito lugar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_6 meses después_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Aion no había logrado que cooperase con él, más sus métodos eran realmente efectivos, torturarme era uno de sus preferido, y lo peor de todo era que no me mataba por completo, ya que, al entregarme mis cuernos, era imposible que muriese._

_La última semana de diciembre, había sido la semana más feliz de toda mi vida, por fin había salido al mundo exterior, a ese mundo que en 12 años había perdido conocimiento del mismo, me dirigí a la dirección que me dio Shader antes de irme, dijo que encontraría valiosa información sobre Rosette, y que tuviese mucho cuidado, ya que, de ahora en adelante, tendría que cuidarme solo._

_Camine por las calles de la ciudad, definitivamente estábamos en San Francisco, o lo que quedaba de él, antes de seguir caminando, volteé hacia el edificio donde me encontré 4 largos años de mi vida, era el convento, ese era nuestro hogar…_Mío de Rosette.

_Salí del establecimiento y comencé a caminar en dirección al lado sur de la ciudad donde antes era el hogar de Satella, ahora se había convertido en una fortaleza pasa humano._

_- "Ahí encontraras información sobre la apóstol de la Justicia más, no todo en esta vida es gratis Chrno recuérdalo y, también, ten mucho cuidado, conserva tu forma de niño"…-recordé que me dijo Shader antes de irme-._

_Extendí mis alas y volé lo más rápido que pude, no quería ver como había terminado el mundo gracia al estúpido deseo de Aion._

_Cuando al fin llegue al lugar, parecía más un manicomio o una institución reformatoria que nada, parecía una…_prisión.

_Descendí lentamente para que nada destrozara o dañara mis alas, y cuando toque el suelo, cambie drásticamente de forma, a mi forma de un chico de 13 años, mi cabello seguía idéntico y no había diferencia alguna, tan solo, me temo que la ropa._

_Oculte mis puntiagudas orejas y mis cuernos con un gorro, salte la verja que daba al establecimiento y entre como si fuese un humano cualquiera, tan solo esperaba que no hubiese otros demonios dentro._

_Camine por los blancos pasillos del edificio, tan solo había demonios menores que no me conocían y pensaba que Chrno "El Pecador" estaba muerto, tan solo me trataron como un humano más, o como les decían ellos, una basura más._

_Me enviaron directamente a una habitación, era muy cómoda, aunque igual que todo el lugar, blanca._

_Mi número se había vuelto el 0021110074 ya que, en este lugar no era el único de por aquí, mi habitación era la misma, y me había marcado con alguna especia de tatuaje en el brazo el mismo número._

_Mire por la ventana y el cielo estaba muy nublado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me sentía tan libre, pero, se que esta libertad tiene un precio, ¿Cuál sería?_

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, ya que, estoy en este momento estoy pensando en como sera el capitulo 2 ya que, como buena escritora siempre hago lo que la imaginacion dicte y nunca tengo preparado como vallan a terminar las cosas, como es el caso del fic anterior, tan solo se vino con forme la ocasion, bueno espero que nos veamos pronto y pues...Reviews por favor?? jajajaja pues...dejenme pensar en algun adelanto....(se lleva la mano a la cabeza pero, el calor hace qe se la quite antes de que le explote)

------------------------ADELANTOS-----------------------

Chapitre 2: Chrno like a Human?

Sali de la habitacion que me asignaron para encontrarme con una chica mas alta que yo y con los cabellos platinados, sus ojos rojizos como el fuego y la piel tan clara como la misma porcelana.

- ¿Azmaria Hendric?...-le pregunte a ella-.

- E-Este si, hace mucho que no me llamaban por ese nombre, y tu pequeño, ¿quien eres?...-me pregunto con su melodiosa voz-.

- Soy Chrno, ¿no me recuerdas?, cuando estubimos en la Orden de Magdalena, Junto a Rosette.

- M-mentira, tu estas muerto, al giaul que ella.

- No Azmaria, estoy aqu, vivo junto a ti.

- ¡No es posible, nosotros nos encargamos de enterrarlos!

--------------------FIN ADELANTOS--------------------

Asi que, ahi tienen, y pues, nos vemos entre semana, o hasta el fin!!1 chiaoo!!!!


	2. Chrno Like a Human?

**jajaja segundo capitulo de TSWDF jajajaja seep...tan rapido como se subio ayer, como pan caliente!!! xDDD weno gracias a Melii-san

* * *

**

The Star Was Dreamed Freedom.

**Chapitre 2: Chrno Like a Human?**

Desperté a la media noche, ya que no podía dormir, camine fuera de la habitación que me habían asignado y fui a tomar algo de aire fresco, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a la cama, me había acostumbrado realmente al suelo donde llegue a dormir que ahora nada podía relajar mis músculos.

Contemple la luna, que estaba realmente hermosa, ya que nada la cubría esta noche, y comencé a escuchar una linda canción que me había helado los huesos.

_Star of Bethlehem, Star on high_

_Miracle of love of midnight sign_

_Let your luminous light from heaven _

_Enter our hearts_

_Star of happiness, Star of wonder_

_You see everything from afar_

_Oh light oh holy light_

_Oh light divine_

_Era la voz de una chica, esa voz tan hermosa, tan melodiosa, tan fantástica, en realidad te helaba hasta la sangre y te hacía sentir tan…_puro.

_Con el mínimo ruido la melodía había cesado, la chica me miro y corrió apurada a su habitación, intente seguirla, mas cuando fui en su encuentro era demasiado tarde, se había marchado._

_Volvi a la habitación, dentro del cajón de mi mesa de noche había un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, si algún día Rosette llegase a volver y no esté para contarlo ella sabrá lo que ocurrió._

_"1 de Diciembre de 1940._

_Querida Rosette, estoy en algún lugar del ahora nuevo "San Francisco", más durante 4 largos años estuve preso en la garras de Aion, que utilizaba el edificio de la orden como su establecimiento, creo que acabo de ver a Azmaria, más no estoy seguro, espero que pronto nos encontremos de nuevo._

_Atentamente Chrno."._

_Deje el cuaderno de nuevo en la compartimento y mire al techo aunque mas cuando lo note, me había quedado dormido, otra vez._

_Desperté y cuando Salí había golpeado a alguna persona, mas cuando la mire era la misma mujer de ayer._

_Cabellos platinados y largos junto a esos ojos rojizos que hacían conjunto con su piel de porcelana._

_- ¿Azmaria Hendric?...-pregunte mas para mí que para ella-._

_- Si, este ¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre? y, ¿Quién eres tú?_

_- Si soy yo, Chrno, ¿Qué no me recuerdas?, estabas con nosotros en la orden, junto a mí y Rosette._

_- No, ¡Noo!, tu estas muerto, recuerdo cuando los enterramos, nosotros los enterramos!_

_Ella salió corriendo mientras lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas, ¿es que acaso en realidad estábamos muertos?_

_Seguí el pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía la cafetería, había muchas personas ahí, y casi no logre reconocer a nadie, ya que, en una ciudad tan grande , eran contadas las personas que Rosette y yo llegamos a conocer._

_A lo lejos, divise a un hombre de cabello algo cano, más aún conservaba ese vivo rubio que tenia, usaba el uniforme de la orden, ese hombre podía ser._

_- ¿Reverendo Remington?...- le pregunte acercándome a él-…¿Qué hace en este lugar, no debería estar, bueno, pues, en el paraíso?_

_- ¿Chrno, en realidad eres tú?...-me dijo acercándose y tocándome, tenía los ojos cerrados como si no los pudiese abrir-…hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz, anda ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado._

_Me senté y el comenzó a palparme aun sin abrir los ojos, ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_. Puedo preguntarle algo reverendo._

_- Adelante hijo, con confianza._

_- ¿Qué le ocurrió en los ojos?_

_- A esto…-dijo señalándolos-…pues, después de que ustedes murieses, Aion volvió, proponiéndonos una oferta que mucho aceptarían, mas nosotros fuimos muy precavidos ,muy estúpidos como para aceptarla._

_- ¿Qué pedía el bastado ese?_

_- Tu cuerpo y el de Rosette, los utilizaría para asi poder apoderarse de los cielos, mas, se lo negamos, y él era muy poderoso, y no necesito de ellos, tan solo, llamo a sus ayudantes, y ocasiono esto._

_- Pero, ¿Cómo se hizo eso en los ojos?_

_- El lo hizo, el los quemo, desde ese entonces, no he podido volver a abrir mis ojos, aunque, no todo es malo sabes, pudo haberme ocurrido algo peor como le ocurrió "Al anciano"._

_- ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a el?!...-pregunte desesperado, habían pasado tantas cosas desde que nos marchamos al otro lado, que estaba en desventaja-._

_- Lo llevaron para que ayudase a Aion en sus fines, el se negó a cooperar, y simplemente no hacía nada de lo que le ordenaban, hasta que un día, Aion se cansó de todo eso y lo mato, es un despiadado._

_- Lo sé, hace todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Es peor que una enfermedad a la que no se puede combatir._

_- Y, ¿sabes donde está Rosette?_

_- No, aun no estoy seguro, mas, Shader me dijo que aquí alguien sabría, sino, tenía que mantenerme oculto y vivir entre ustedes como humano._

_- Pues, mucha suerte. Sabes que Azmaria está aquí, ¿no es asi?_

_- Me encontré con ella hace poco, más cree que no existo, piensa que aun sigo muerto._

_- Ella fue la que más sufrió entre nosotros. Como había ocultado su verdadero poder como apóstol, un día, para defendernos a los de la orden, se entrego a ella misma para que nos salvásemos, y termino perdiendo todos sus poderes, ahora es igual a nosotros, aunque tengo la esperanza de que algún día vuelvan a nacer en ella._

_Azmaria, ¿Qué habrá ocasionado lo que te ocurrió?_

_- Sera mejor que hables con ella, o simplemente hazte tu amigo, dile que tan solo escuchaste ese nombre fuera y que como la mencionaron, quisiste comprobarlo, intenta algo, tal vez ella te pueda ayudar._

_- Lo intentare, muchas gracias Remington._

_- No hay de que muchacho, no hay de qué._

_Salí a toda prisa buscando a Azmaria, tenía que arreglar las cosas como fuese posible y esperaría a que comprendiera mi situación._

_Ella estaba sentada a las afueras del edificio sin haber cruzado la verja._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme?...-pregunte-._

_- Claro._

_Se hizo a un lada y me dio espacio, el silencio era incomodo y ella solo tarareaba una melodía que aseguraba haber escuchado alguna vez._

_- ¿Por qué no te quitas ese gorro pequeño?_

_- Si me lo quito me enfermare, y ¡no soy pequeño! Ya tengo 13 años._

_- Pareces de 10…-rio levemente-…¿en verdad eres Chrno?_

_- No te mentiría Azmaria, aparte, ¿Quién más que yo conoce a Rosette en este lugar?_

_- Pues, tienes razón pero, ¿Cómo es que volviste?_

_- Ni yo tengo idea Azmaria, cuando desperté estaba en la orden, o más bien, en la prisión donde Aion me mantenía. El está muy débil debido a todo lo que ocasiono, más no espero que tarde en volver._

_- Ese maldito, nos condeno a todo._

_- Mas sabes una cosa, Shader me dijo que alguien aquí sabría donde esta Rosette, más como ella me advirtió, no todo es gratis en este mundo._

_- ¡¿Alguien aquí que conoce a Rosette?!, no me lo puedo creer._

_Ella se veía más confundida que yo, y aun asi tan rápido había aceptado que era Chrno._

_- Sabes Azmaria, no me quito el gorro por esta razón…-me quite el gorro y mis cuernos y orejas se mostraron sin previo aviso-…si alguien aquí descubre que soy un demonio, se que pasaría._

_- Pero, tan solo con tus ojos y tu cabello llamas realmente la atención._

_- Lo sé, mas al igual que tu, la llamo._

_Ella asintió, no tenia pierde lo que le acababa de comentar, ahora lo único que nos quedaba era buscar a la persona que supiese de Rosette en estos momentos._

_- ¡Oigan ustedes basuras, dejen de estar holgazaneando y ya pónganse a trabajar!_

_- ¿Trabajar?, ¿pero, que acaso no nos protegen aquí?_

_- ¡Que no escucharon que trabajen!...-dijo un demonio menor golpeando a Azmaria con el látigo-._

_Me convertí involuntariamente y lo ataque atravesándolo y partiéndolo a la mitad, no tenía el menor derecho de tocar a esta chica, no a Azmaria, no podía perder a otra persona más, ya no más._

_El compañero de este me miro y su cara se convirtió en una cara de completo terror._

_- P-pero si eres Chrno "El Pecador", el que mato a 100 millones de nuestra propia especia, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con Lord Aion._

_- Eso no te interesa maldito…-dije con mi voz apenas madura, mi cuerpo aun que era de un demonio completo seguía siendo el de un chico de 18 años-…ahora, tu, dime quien es el jefe de este lugar._

_Este solo asintió y señalo el último piso del edificio._

_- Muchas gracias, ahora, llego tu hora maldito._

_- ¡No por favor, téngame piedad!_

_- ¿Acaso le tuviste piedad a los humano?...-este negó respondiendo "son basura"-…muy bien entonces, ¡Muere maldito!_

_Lo atravesé al igual que su compañero y extendí mis alas para tomar vuelo y atravesar la ventana del último piso donde encontré a Genai, ese maldito nunca me había simpatizado._

_- Miren a quien tenemos nada más, si es Chrno "El Pecador", ¿Qué haces por aquí?, pensé que estabas con Aion._

_- No, me aleje de él hace tiempo y lo hice de nuevo, ahora Genai si no quieres que te parta a la mitad como a tus subordinados, dime donde demonios se encuentra Rosette._

_- Oh Chrno, solo para eso vienes, tu sabes muy bien que no me gustan las peleas, tan solo que, tengo prohibido revelarte el paradero de María Magdalena, a menos claro que…_

_- ¿A menos que, qué?, ¡contesta Genai que no tengo suficiente paciencia!_

_- Esta bien, está bien, que…DEJES MORIR A ESTE HOMBRE._

_Mis ojos se hicieron dos pequeñas rayas ante la furia que sentía, Steiner, el antiguo mayordomo de Satella estaba preso con ellos._

_- N-no puedo hacerlo…-susurre, era incapaz de volver a matar a una persona…humana-…no puedo._

_- Entonces, lamento decirte que no te diré el paradero de Magdalena._

_- Chrno-sama, haga lo que crea conveniente pero, se lo ruego, rescate a la Señorita Rosette, ella, esta…-no dijo nada mas lo habían silenciado con un golpe en el estomago-._

_- Es ahora o nunca, ¡decide pronto Chrno que la vida de tu amada igual peligra!_

_No tuve otra opción, le di una muerte rápida a Steiner que no quiero recordar, Genai rio y aplaudió._

_- Asi se hace Chrno, tu querida Magdalena se encuentra con Rizel, más lo que viene tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta._

_- No me importa, tengo la información que necesito ahora…muere Genai, gracias por la información._

_Al igual que a sus compañeros lo había destrozado._

_- Sigues tu Rizel, espera tu momento…para morir…_

_Dije mientras me marchaba de aquel lugar, no sin antes haberme despedido de Remington y de Azmaria, los rescataría, lo juro._

_- ¡¡¡LO JURO!!!..._

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

Bueno espero qe les guste, la cancion es de Azmaria, cuando es el capi mm...creo qe 3 cuando la rescatan, espero les guste y pues, esta vez no hay pero...mañana puede qe lo suba xDD....y weno se qe no estan largos pero...ojala les guste...Reviews??


	3. Our Trip for the World

**jajaja Gracias a Meli-chan y Chrnos92 por sus reviews!!!1 jaja esto ya tiene 4!!!! waaaaaa xDDD en realidad es lo qe deberia de tener, aun faltan los de Lenore y los demas pero, no hay problema dos por capitulo esta muy bien hasta ahora asi que continuemos...

* * *

**

The Star Was Dreamed Freedom

**Chapitre 3:Our Trip for the World.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En algún lugar de Chicago._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Volaba a lo que mis fuerzas me daban, estaba realmente agitado ya que no había descansado en casi 3 días._

_Me había escondido en una casa a las cercanías del Lago Michigan, donde la casa de verano de algún rico que había muerto al igual que los demás._

_Entre rompiendo la puerta de entrada, la caza estaba en completo desorden, y había extrañamente una máquina de escribir, no se para que la quería, de seguro para escribir sobre sus aventuras de ricos._

_Me senté en la sala, en donde había varias hojas regadas y algunas otras más en el suelo._

_Las recogí y note algo extraño, el titulo estaba en ingles y decía "Our Trip for the World" (Nuestro viaje por el Mundo), de pronto, comenzó a llover, esa escena era demasiado normal en mi vida, todo era tranquilidad hasta que la tormenta azotaba nuestros destinos, el granizo mezclado con la lluvia caía como si no hubiese un mañana, tome las hojas y comencé a leer al compas de que las gotas de lluvia invernales cubrían con sus sonidos el eco de mi lectura, sería una larga noche._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al cabo de la mañana había terminado de leer todo lo que estaba escrito, no había más que unos cuantos capítulos de la historia, la cual hablaba de un chico, su hermano y su amigo un demonio, los cuales se aventuraban en el mundo buscando la línea astral._

_Eso me recordó a la historia que había hecho Joshua, el cual era mencionado aquí._

_- ¿Qué te paso Joshua?...-dije mientras la lluvia torrencial seguía cayendo ya que no había parado desde anoche-._

_Recorrí la casa de arriba a abajo, más había una puerta cerrada en el segundo piso, y estaba muy extraño, la abrí por la fuerza bruta, espantándome por la imagen que mis ojos vieron._

_Entre lentamente, el cuarto estaba gris como roca, en el interior había una manta que cubría algo, dentro de esta, una manzana se miraba "cayendo" más sabia que esto era imposible el tiempo detenido no vuelve a su estado a menos que sea restaurado._

_Quite la sabana y el cuerpo de mi antiguo amigo y compañero Joshua se encontraba inerte ante la escena, estaba como corriendo hacia la puerta y gritando, aunque, la imagen mostraba eso, el estaba igual de cuando lo conocí, no había cambiado, a excepción de que su edad era mayor a las de 16 años._

_Estaba sujetando algo en su mano derecha, la cual extendía, tome el contenido, el cual era un papel ya desgastado por los años._

_"Chrno, se que pronto me encontraras, y para cuando eso suceda, yo estaré lejos o peor, muerto, si llegas a descubrir quien tiene a mi hermana, por favor, mátalo, asi, podre cobrar mi venganza y…Asesina a Aion de una vez por todas._

_Joshua Christopher._

_P.D: Bajo el sofá esta algo que puede que te sirva, entre Shader y yo lo diseñamos, también, te daré la dirección del refugio de Satella, ya que ella será una buena compañera en tu travesía, como en los viejos tiempos eh"._

_- Como en los viejos tiempo…-dije yo recordando las buenas experiencias que había tenido a lo largo de mi viaje con Rosette, sí que eran gratos recuerdos, sí que lo eran._

_En trueno ilumino la mansión al tiempo que yo salía volando por la misma puerta, tendría que buscar a Satella la cual se encontraba en el desierto, de nuevo a Arizona._

_Viaje varios días sin descanso hasta llegar "Al Gran Cañón", tenía 65 años que no pisaba este lugar._

_- Magdalena…-susurre, se había mantenido tal y como lo recordaba-…Rosette, si estuvieras aquí conmigo…-dije de forma triste-._

_Baje po el cañón llegando hasta un "pueblo fantasma", no había ni un alma, camine hasta llegar a la mansión que estaba frente al lago donde compartí con Magdalena._

_Entre sin decir nada, Steiner estaba muerto y Satella estaba refugiada aquí sin que nadie supiera de su existencia._

_- Satella Harvenheit, salga por favor…-dije haciendo que la casa tuviese un eco escalofriante-._

_- ¿Quién lo demanda?...-me contesto el eco, Satella estaba viva-._

_- Chrno, Chrno "El Pecador"._

_El silencio era solo dentro de la mansión, aunque el resonar de los pasos que venían hacia mi provocaron un escalofrió en mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera._

_Una mujer de cabello rojizo entre por el corredor a paso firme._

_- ¿Chrno, en verdad eres tú?...-me pregunto una mujer de entre 35 y 40 años-._

_- Si, volvi…para arreglar el error que cometí desde hace 65 años, desde nunca debimos haber salido de Pandemónium._

_- Pero, ¿Y Rosette?, estoy consciente de que Aion deseaba su poder como Magdalena mas, ¿ella murió de verdad?...-preguntó sonando triste, aunque a todos nos afectaba la perdida de Rosette-._

_- No, ella se encuentra con Rizel, o eso fue lo que me dijo Genai._

_- Nunca confíes en los demonios, aun cofias en ellos, ¿aun sabiendo cómo te engaño Aion?_

_- Soy muy precavido, o muy estúpido, tantos golpes dañaron mi cerebro._

_- ¿Golpes?...-pregunto preocupada-._

_- Si, golpes, no te apures, siempre estuve acostumbrado a eso…-dije recordando mi infancia, ese libro que Rosette escribió me había ayudado a recordar demasiado-._

_Satella puso una cara de espanto, su ancestro haba sido quien conoció un poco de mi infancia, de seguro o su madre o su abuela fueron las que me conocieron._

_- Y, ¿Qué planeas hacer?, todos los humanos fueron apresados en centros de concentración, ¿Cómo lograremos acabar con los demonios?_

_- Reuniremos a la orden y traeremos de vuelta a Rosette. La unidad que se encuentra en San Francisco ahora es gobernada por tu raza, mate a Genai hasta hace 2 semanas, pienso que sería bueno volver ahora que el mundo está concentrado en bases será más fácil derrotar a Aion, los humanos tienen más poder del que piensan._

_- Dame tiempo para guardar mis cosas que tengo una cita pendiente con Aion._

_- "Y to con el destino, ¿Qué nos espera Rosette?"…- pensé para mí mismo, el tiempo era lo de menos, lo importante era recuperar la libertad que el mundo había perdido por culpa de nuestro sueño-._

_Satella tardo 1 hora en acomodar sus pertenencias, las cuales hasta el momento eran pocas._

_- Estoy lista…-dijo saliendo con ese atuendo que no había visto en años-._

_- Te vez bien Satella, extrañaba tu carisma y orgullo._

_- Aunque sea vieja, nunca cambiare…-se hecho a reír, yo reí un poco, seguía siendo igual de orgullosa como antes-._

_Me transforme y extendí mis alas, tome las cosas de Satella en un brazo mientras que a ella la cargue como una pequeña._

_- No haremos ninguna parada…-advertí desde el inicio-._

_- lleguemos rápido entonces._

_- Esta bien, vayámonos._

_Volé lo más rápido que pude durante 2 días y 3 noches; tan rápido como llegamos los pocos miembros de la orden se reunieron._

_Remington, Kate, Satella…-que era interina-…Azmaria y yo, nos reunimos en la ahora oficina de Azmaria._

_- Hermana Kate, es un gusto volverla a ver…-le dije inclinando la cabeza en forma de respeto-…y trabajar con usted._

_- También es un gusto para mi verte Chrno, pensé que estabas muerto._

_- Y hasta hace 4 años yo también lo pensaba, hasta que desperté en la orden, encerrado en una celda, no recuerdo mucho, tan solo recuerdo haber estado preso en la fortaleza de Aion, la cual es la orden._

_- Lo supe desde que tomo el poder, aunque aun esta débil._

_- Si, mas no tardara en recuperarse, ¿podemos contar con ustedes para derrocarlo?...-pregunte pluralizando, el viejo no estaba y era el único que podía ayudar a Remington, el cual ahora estaba ciego-._

_- Tenemos que recatar a Edward Hamilton "Elder" (N.A: para los que no sepan quién es Edward Hamilton, es el Anciano pervertido, ahora que ya saben continuemos), de con Rizal, Aion lo envió ahí desde que comenzó la revolución, el es el encargad de hacer las armas para los demonios, como cuando trabajaba con nosotros…-dijo Kate-._

_- Pensé que lo habían matado después de estar 6 años con Aion…-dijo Remington-…después de meternos en esta prisión._

_- No, hace unos 3 años recibí su última carta, donde me contaba lo anterior._

_- Entonces, hay que prepararnos para viajar a New York, a la ciudad central…-dijo Satella-._

_- "Esperen por nosotros chicos, muy pronto salvaremos a la humanidad, Rosette, espera por mi"…-dije para mis adentros-…entonces, viajemos a la base de la orden de Magdalena, ¡A NEW YORK!..._

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

Listo!!!! jajajajaja espero que les guste...por que el capitulo 4 se esta escribiendo como pan caliente y mañana en compu adelantare demasiado ( a menos de qe no hayan puesto el tonto internet xD) jaja les prometo venganza y broncas entre Chrno y Rizel xDDD weno nos vemos, nada de adelantos hoy jajaja chiaoo!!! REVIEWS!?!?!?!


	4. Rescante en New York

**Buenos dias, son las 6:30 am aca en Mexico y pues, jajaja se supone qe deberia estar arreglandome para la escuela y miren lo que hago, haciendo sus sueños realidad con el capitulo 4 (que prometi hace 4 dias jajaja creo...) y weno, espero que les haya gustatdo, gracias, Miyoko-chan, Meli-chan y Chrnos92 por sus comentarios (es qe no he checado haber si hay mas xD (ve el hotmail) no no hay otro mas, weno espero que les guste sale!....

* * *

**

The Star Was Dreamed Freedom.

**Chapitre 4: Rescate en New York.**

General POV

Kate había conservado alguna armas que les servirían para su rescate algunos ex-compañeros se reunieron a su causa, los informes por igual los había conservado, todos eran idénticos a los que utilizaba Rosette…-para las damas-...y para los caballeros, era el mismo que utilizaba Remington.

Chrno conservo su forma mientras que horas después todos habían salido rumbo a New York. El trayecto duro 6 horas, mientras que demonios de menor nivel aparecían, Chrno servía de escudo abriéndoles camino para que el tiempo se acortara.

Llegaron a la base, la cual antes era el centro de reuniones de la orden, ahora se había vuelto el centro para todos los demonios, su guarida, su refugio.

_Chrno POV_

_Entramos por la puerta principal matando a cual demonio se nos atravesaba, "Los Pecadores" se había triplicado, ya que, todos temían desobedecer las órdenes de Aion._

_Al llegar a los cuarteles subterráneos, varios humanos me miraban, tenían temor y pavor al verme, al ser un demonio me creían un enemigo para ellos, mas no sabían que estaba de su lado._

_Una niña pequeña salió corriendo debido a una explosión por el pasillo contiguo mientras un demonio la perseguía, no tarde en correr y ayudarla y para cuando ella se dio cuenta, estaba a salvo al otro lado del lugar._

_- Gracias Onii-san…-me dijo ella por lo que me sonroje un poco-…eres un buen demonio Onii-san…-me sonrió-…hasta luego._

_Se despidió de mi con la mano y se fue corriendo a una habitación a lo lejos del pasillo, me recordó a Rosette cuando estaba en el orfanato, esas trenzas tan hermosas la hacían hermosa._

_Continúe con mi camino bajando hasta lo más profundo del lugar._

_Era el octavo piso, el penúltimo en todo ese manicomio, pase corriendo por una puerta pero, allí estaba ella, llorando tirada en el piso en una habitación completamente blanca…llorando._

_-¡Rosette!...-grite corriendo hacia ella, mas una barrera me impedía pasar, después de todo era un demonio-._

_- Vete Chrno, no puedes estar aquí…-me dijo ella cortante, mi corazón se estremeció-._

_- P-pero Rosette, ¿Qué estás diciendo?, vallémonos antes de que Rizel venga por nosotros, aun tenemos oportunidad de cambiar todo esto...-le dije desde el otro extremo de la puerta-._

_- No Chrno, "no tenemos", tú tienes la oportunidad de ser libre, y rescatar a todos, yo tengo que quedarme aquí, a proteger a estar personas de Aion._

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo!, tú no eres asi Rosette, anda ven con nosotros, ¡rápido!...-dije desesperado, no quiera perderla de nuevo-._

_- Ella ha dicho que no Chrno…-dijo apareciendo Aion por la puerta contigua a la de Rosette, la cual se camuflaje aba ya que también era blanca-…Magdalena me pertenece ahora, ¿no es asi querida?_

_- …-Rosette bajo la mirada y su rostro se ensombreció, se estremeció un poco al tacto de Aion y asintió sin mirarme-…asi es._

_- ¡Rosette, que es lo que te ocurre!, no eres la misma Rosette que conocí hace 18 años, ¡¿Qué te pasa!_

_- Exacto, tu lo acabas de decir, no soy la misma, asi que vete de aquí…- me ordeno extendiendo su mano la cual estaba vendada de la muñeca y con un poco de sangre-._

_- "Estigmas"…-pensé yo, eso era muy peligroso-…está bien pero, recuerda esto, vendré por ti Rosette, no me importa si tengo que destruir todo lo que te importa, no me interesa si mis intenciones son egoístas, lo hare._

_Me fui corriendo de nuevo, el pelotón se había reportado en el noveno piso y tenían a Edward, era hora de que nos marcháramos._

Rosette POV

Chrno se había marchado, y Aion se había quedado conmigo, me tiro al piso como si fuese basura, tenía 6 años tratándome asi, como basura, desde que tomo el poder, nos había condenado a sufrir, y a ser tratados como él decía que debíamos ser, como "basura".

- Buena actuación Rosette-chan, ahora, pues como recompensa podrás salir de esta habitación y andar, solo por el edificio.

- …-ese maldito, después de que Chrno volviese el moriría en verdad-…Gracias Aion…-le conteste desanimada, había hecho que Chrno se fuese por culpa de ese bastardo-.

- Espera un momento, ¿Cómo te dije que debes llamarme "Basura"?...-me reiteró su poder golpeándome en el estomago-.

No me moví un segundo, me había lanzado hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y aunque sentía que moría, no podía hacer algún movimiento peor, sino será peor el castigo.

- Lo lamento Aion Kami-Sama, soy una impertinente…-dije actuando de nuevo, el lo sabía, que no lo soportaba por haber destruido mi vida, la de Chrno, la de todos en la humanidad, y creerse el Dios supremo, alguien tenía que ponerle un alto-.

- Bueno, nos vemos "basura", no hagas nada de lo que pueda enterarme….-salió de la habitación dando un portazo-.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo, había despreciado a Chrno por culpa de ese maldito libertino que no tenia escrúpulos.

- ¡Aion eres un maldito!...-grite con todas mis fuerzas, ahora no me podía escuchar, y podía desahogarme todo lo que quisiera-…Chrno, si tan solo estuvieses aquí, me haces tanta falta…

_Chrno POV._

_Edward estaba exhausto, Remington y yo nos quedamos dos días seguidos en su habitación hasta que despertase, a lo cual el tercer día despertó._

_- ¿En dónde estoy?_

_- De nuevo en San Francisco "Elder"…-conteste yo, ahora era momento del interrogatorio-…disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?...-dije aun educadamente, para ser un demonios tenia educación-._

_- Claro Chrno, después de 65 años de no verte asi, creo que merezco todas las preguntas posibles._

_- ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?, ¿Qué acaso los de su especie no tiene un tiempo de vida?_

_- Eres muy observador Chrno, te contestare con sinceridad, soy igual que Remington, solo que, quien modifico mi ADN fue Shader, ella fue la que me introdujo su ADN para mantenerme controlado por Aion y para vivir por lo menos 100 años más._

_- Comprendo, por eso, usted al igual que Remington y yo, puede regenerarse si algo le llegase a pasar, ¿no es asi?...-pregunte, las células de un demonio trabajaban con rapidez, las de un humano eran 2 o 3 veces más lentas que las nuestra pero, si las fusionas, obtienes un 50% de rapidez al fusionar los dos ADN'S-._

_- Comprendes rápido muchacho, pero, si me disculpan, aun tengo que hablar con la hermana Kate y tengo que preparar el equipo para ayudar al pobre de Ewan a reponerse, el aun esta débil._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabe?...-pregunte asombrado-._

_- No abre sus ojos desde que desperté, y eso fue hace 1 hora, soy viejo pero no ciego…-comenzó a reír a carcajadas, seguí su paso, mas no estaba feliz realmente, sino que estaba muy preocupado, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rosette?-._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_2 semanas después_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Volé hasta Chicago, no tarde más de 2 horas en llegar, tenía mucha prisa, quería ver a Rosette, me había enviado una carta solicitándome que fuera, ya casi era navidad, no podía faltar ya que, ya casi era mi cumpleaños._

_Cuando llegue, me convertí en aquel chico de 12 años que tal solo parecía humano._

_Camine por los pasillos de ese lugar y tome el ascensor para llegar más rápido al octavo piso, estaba ansioso de ver a Rosette, como si me tratase de un chico que quiere ver a su madre o tener un dulce pronto._

_- Chrno…-me dijo ella con aquella voz que tanto amaba-…por favor acércate._

_- Rosette, esos estigmas que tienes acabaran pronto con ti vida…-dije mirándole a la cabeza, ya había comenzado, ella los tenia, los mismos estigmas de Magdalena, que el propio Jesús-._

_- Lamento lo de hace 2 semanas, solo que, Aion me obligo a hacerlo, o todas las personas de este lugar…morirían…-me dijo muy preocupada, siempre preocupándose por los otros antes que su felicidad-… y también…TE MATARIA. (N.A: jajaja use ese mayúsculas, ya que, eso lo hace más impactante, aunque nadie puede con Chrno no creen?)._

_- No importa Rosette, tan solo, ¿Por qué no escapas?, sería más fácil y asi, todos se salvarían._

_- Porque si lo hago, Joshua morirá…-dijo ella, ¡¿Qué aun no lo sabía?-._

_- Rosette, ¿te han dicho que tienen a Joshua aquí, aprisionado?_

_- Asi es, tan solo hago esto por él, porque, el también se sacrifico por mi…-dijo comenzando a llorar, tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que le mentían-._

_- Rosette, Joshua, está muerto, desde hace 12 años que murió…_

_- ¿P-pero que dices Chrno?, Joshua está vivo, y esta con Rizel…-dijo ella nerviosa, la mire, esa mirada que con la que no podía mentirle y ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte, ahora lo sabía, Joshua había muerto-….¡JOSHUA!...-dijo sollozando y llorando, intente acercarme a abrazarla más la barrera me lo impedía, mire mi sobra y la suya, estaban realmente juntas, asi que, desde la sombra la abrasé, mi sombra y su sombra estaban abrazadas, la mía consolando a su temblorosa sombra-._

_- Rosette, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar...-le dije poniendo mi mano en la barrera, me quemaba más, prefería no verla llorar, prefería sufrir por ella, antes de que ella siguiera sufriendo sola-…no estás sola Rosette, nos tienes a nosotros, a todos nosotros._

_Ella salió de la barrera y me abrazo, hace 4 años que no había tocado su cuerpo ya maduro, mientras que el mío seguía siendo el de un chico pequeño…-en esos momentos-…de pronto, me transforme, ella con sus 16 años seguía siendo hermosa como siempre, y yo seguía siendo más alto que ella, le correspondí el abrazo y la bese, necesitaba sentir sus labio desde hace 4 largos años, necesitaba aspirar su olor, sentir su calor, tenerla conmigo, hacerla mía, tenerla a mi lado, estar juntos._

_La tome en mis brazos como cientos de veces lo habíamos hecho y rápidamente subimos hasta donde se encontraba Rizel, no permitiría que nadie más dañara a Rosette._

_- ¡¿Chrno?...-dijo está preocupada, nunca pensó que llegaría hasta aquí-._

_- Hola Rizel, ¿a que no esperabas mi visita?...-le dije sínicamente-._

_- En realidad no, te creía muerto._

_- Pues, vengo a darte lo que mereces por haber engañado a Rosette y al mundo entero y ayudar a Aion._

_Tome la iniciativa y ataque primero, aunque ella era un nivel menor que yo, siempre fue buena atacante y buena luchadora, se transformo en la pared extendiendo sus 6 extremidades (recordemos que es una araña o marionetista) y me ataco cuando estaba desprevenido (claro, embobado con Rosette, la autora, Miyoko, Meli-chan) pero aun asi no me quede atrás, transforme mi brazo izquierdo en mi sable negro, hacia tantos años que no lo utilizaba y quería probarlo._

_La ataque por la espalda cortándole una de sus extremidades primordiales, "sus brazos", la tome de los cabellos y comencé a golpearla hasta que una mano me detuvo, era Rosette negando, pedía que parase._

_-Los deseos de la princesa son mis órdenes._

_La había noqueado, si ellos podían tener rehenes, ¿Por qué nosotros no?_

_La había metido en una bolsa negra, donde solo sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, en cambio Rosette y yo viajábamos a San Francisco de nuevo, tendríamos como rehén a una buena pieza en nuestro juego._

_- "Sera mejor que te cuides Aion, que no todo será fácil desde ahora"…-dije para mis adentros, todo esto tendría que cambiar, no importa si era tarde, o temprano-._

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

Jaja, como ya notaron, "Elder" y Rosette ya estan con Chrno, mas no todo es miel con ojuelas (se escribira asi?, baah que mas da, me entendieron) entre hoy y mañana actualizo el capi 5, si se preguntan, ¿por que ahora si actualizar en 1 dos por 3?, es òpr que puede que entreguen calificaciones y aunque no reprove ninguna, di el bajon mas horrible de mi vida y me castigaran hasta el 2013 (jaja cuando ya no haya mundo, aunque me cae gorod que digan eso por que todos sabemos que solo cambiara la era o algo asi) y weno, espero les guste, dejen bajo a desayunar y luego subo los adelantos sale! REVIEWS?

--------------ADELANTOS--------------------

Rosette POV

Habian pasado ya 2 meses despues de nuestro atentadoc ontra Aion, varias personas murieron, y algunos resultadon heridos.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en mi habitacion, no habia visto a Chrno desde ese momento en que habia quedado preso con Aion, ese maldito me las pagaria.

Comenzo a dolerme mucho la cabeza, me puse las manos en esta y senti humedad, retire mis manos y de nuevo estaba sangrando, ¿hasta cuando terminaran estos estigmas?

Tome un poco de alcohol y antes me lave las heridas, puede que se infectaran si no las trataba cn cuidado.

Repitiendo el proceso anterior, me coloque una venda y me dispuce a dormir ya que, no habia dormido desde hace 1 semana...

----------------FIN ADELANTOS--------------------

Espero que les gusten! n.n chiaooo! nos vemos mas alrato!


	5. Leashed Encadenado

**Weeeno, jajajaja en 1 dia subi dos capitulos, y la razon ya la saben....ahora gracias ah: Miyoko-chan, Melii-chan, Sky Numb, Lenore Pendragon por sus reviews que me animaron a terminar rapido (sino que es spr rapido) este capitulo, ahora, Lean, disfruten y tengan algo para apretar por que, este capitulo hara que todos odiemos a...TRANSMISION INTERRUMPIDA.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Leashed. (Encadenado, Atado, Aprisionado).

_De nuevo estaba encerrado más esto era aun peor, había perdido el sentido de la cordura después de que atacamos a Aion, Rosette y los demás estaban a salvo y eso era lo que me importaba mas en este, aunque ella también está preocupada por mí mismo, ella es lo que más me interesa ahorita._

_Estaba atado completamente, mis ojos estaban atados al igual que mis extremidades completas en forma de cruz (como en el tomo 5 del manga creo que era el capitulo 34, no lo recuerdo muy bien, donde sale Chrno atado en la cruz), mi libertad la había echado al basurero después de planear este atentado, y al pensar que podríamos derrotar a Aion, aunque, no era del todo imposible, nuestras oportunidades se vieron mínimas._

_FLASH BACK:_

_Había pasado una semana desde que Rosette y Elder regresaron con nosotros a la base, estábamos realmente felices y habíamos planeado un atentado contra Aion, ya que este se había recuperado, mas nosotros teníamos mas fuerzas que él, o eso era lo que pensábamos nosotros._

_Con la ayuda de Elder y todos los habitantes del edificio, comenzamos la revolución contra los demonios, aunque sabían que yo era uno de ellos, sabían que los protegería hasta el final, costase lo que costase._

_Habíamos peleado por ya 3 días enteros, sin descanso, demonio tras demonio exterminamos a todos los que se nos interponían para lograr nuestro cometido, MATAR A AION._

_Cuando por fin llegamos a la Orden, todo estaba en silencio más un sentimiento inhumano de erizaba hasta los cabellos, el estaba cerca lo sentía._

_Nos dividimos en 4 grupos, Rosette estaba en un grupo junto a Azmaria, Remington en otro grupo junto a Satella…-ya que este al igual que Elder se habían recuperado gracias a la magnifica tecnología y a que eran mitad humano mitad demonios-…Elder y Kate estaban en otro grupo y yo estuve solo, no podía poner en riesgo la misión ya que, ¿y si no podía salvar la vida de alguien?, no deseaba ver a otra persona morir por mi culpa, prefería morir solo, a presenciar la muerte de algún ser querido._

_Subí al cuarto piso del edificio, entre a la habitación donde antes era la oficina de Kate y entre, el respaldo de la silla me daba la espalda, de pronto, el viento entra por la ventana sin cristales, las hojas i dispersan formando un torbellino, mis cabellos estaban erizados al igual que mi cuerpo que se encontraba estático._

_- Aion…-dije al tiempo que la sella se movió mostrándome esa figura a la cual alguna vez admire, sin embargo ahora detestaba-._

_- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, Chrno…-dijo mi nombre como si fuese un trofeo, ese maldito me las pagaría-._

_- He venido por ti Aion, para terminar lo que comenzamos hace 65 años, nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar, tan solo debimos haber soportado un poco más, eso era todo Aion…-le dije bajando la mirada, en el interior no podía creer lo que decía, si yo mismo había deseado esa libertad por igual-._

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo Chrno?, al igual que todos, tu también formaste parte de "Los Pecadores", no puedes decirme que los primeros años lo disfrutaste ya que, yo si lo hice y con mucho gusto, la libertad que siempre soñamos esta aquí, junto a nosotros…-me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y guardaba sus manos en el pantalón blanco-._

_- Eres un sínico Aion, tú querías que el mundo fuese a tu antojo, más, ¡¿Querías esto con los humanos?...-le grite, estaba cansado de hablar con él, ya que nunca entendió razones, todo lo hacíamos a su modo-…¿acaso te gusta verlos sufrir?_

_- No Chrno, me gusta verlos…MORIR.-_

_Morir…Morir…Magdalena, Rosette, Joshua, Yo, Madre, Padre, Steiner, todos, estaban muerto, y era…por mi culpa…_

_- N-no, ¡No te dejare que lo hagas Aion!, ¡No te lo permitiré!...-grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me abalanzaba sobre él, que aun era mayor que yo al tener su verdadera forma al máximo y su cuerpo nuevamente regenerado-._

_- Entonces, que comience la pelea…-dijo este mientras me sacaba volando y extendía sus enormes alas negras al contraste con su vestuario y desenvainaba su espada-._

_Extendí mis alas y salimos volando por la ventana que habíamos destrozado por completo, convertí mi brazo en espada, en aquella espada que alguna vez utilice con Aion hace 65 años._

_El sonido del metal chocando junto al tifón que había comenzado daba la escena perfecta a la cual, dos demonios podían perder la vida, acero con acero, sudor a sudor, la propia sangre ardía al igual que nuestras emociones._

_Aion me había atacado en el estomago como la última vez que nos batimos en lucha, los relámpagos no dejaban decaer y la sangre de ambos no dejaba de brotar._

_Estaba demasiado débil, la batalla había durado toda la noche, y aunque había llegado el día siguiente, la lluvia seguía tan fuerte como si un huracán fuese a llegar, la escena perfecta para que alguno de nosotros caigamos._

_Me lanzo al suelo y me coloco su espada en mi cuello, si hacia algún movimiento en falso me cortaría la cabeza, y no podría salvar a Rosette._

_- Sera mejor que no intentes nada, asi que relaja la cola Chrno…-me dijo mirándome con esos ojos color rojo fuego, que en ese momento representaban odio-…será mejor que comiences a respetarme._

_- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?, no eres mi jefe, ni mi dueño…-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso-._

_- ¿Quieres comprobar que lo soy Chrno?...-saco de su bolsillo una especia de intercomunicador, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?-…Shader, trae a Magdalena por favor, necesita ver esto…de nuevo._

_Ese de nuevo me caló hasta los huesos, ¿Qué estaría planeando Aion esta vez?_

_Por debajo del suelo, Shader salió con una Rosette muy asustada, se acerco rápido a mi mientras Shader tan solo me miraba y se alejaba negando con la cabeza y abrazándose el brazo derecho._

_- Veo que tu querido Chrno aun no aprende que el que manda aquí soy yo, Rosette-chan, asi que, ¿Por qué no te quedas a disfrutar del espectáculo?...-dijo mientras me tomaba de los cabellos, ¿Qué pretendía hacer este ahora?-._

_Mire a Rosette la cual estaba paralizada, un hilillo de sangre corría por su cabeza, los estigmas la estaban atacando y aun asi ella no decía nada, la envidiaba por su fortaleza y perseverancia._

_- Ahora Chrno,¿ recuerdas lo que hace tantos años te dije?...-me dijo mientras giraba mi cuerpo completamente hacia él, quedando yo de espaldas a Rosette-._

_- No…conteste tajante, este me propino una bofetada y un puñetazo en el estomago, me había sofocado-._

_- Recuérdalo, cuando te dije que odiaba tu cabello, por lo hermoso que era…-no, mi cabello no, eso no-._

_- S-si lo recuerdo, ¡¿Qué planeas hacerme Aion?...-le conteste temeroso, era lo único con lo que podía seguir fuerte, era lo único valioso de mi ser-._

_- Yo, no planeo hacer nada, tu eres el que lo hará…COMO EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN._

_FLASH BACK (N.A: Eaaaa dos flash back juntos! Esto es Nuevo! XDD)_

_- Disculpa Aion, ¿no eres victima de alguna forma de abuso en tu instituto por esos cuernos en tu cabeza?_

_- Para nada Rosette, al contrario, todos me adoran porque soy el único que puede retroceder el tiempo, no como otros que conozco…-note su mirada, esa mirada despectiva que se dirigía hacia Chrno, el cual bajo la cabeza-._

_- Pues sabes, no creo que sea malo detener el tiempo, al contrario, pienso que es increíble, retroceder el tiempo es algo demasiado normal pero, detenerlo, es algo que no se ve todos los días, ¿no lo crees asi Chrno?_

_- Eh…bueno, puedo…yo pienso que…_

_- Tú no tienes derecho a pensar Chronito, tu tan solo sirves para servir, ¿Qué no te ha quedado claro?...-dijo este levantado una mano-….o, ¿te gustaría que te lo recuerde?_

_- No!, si, eh, lo siento, es que, no sirvo para pensar Rosette-san, oh pero, si el Amo Aion me permite expresar mi poco pensamiento, pues, solo hare lo que él me diga._

_- Asi es Chrno, y pues, no, no te permito la opinión de la palabra, y mientras tu madre no este, quiero que limpies esto…-dijo tirado la masa de panque al suelo-._

_- …-Chrno asintió, se levanto y comenzó a salir de la cocina-._

_- Espera Chronito, no dije con que, ¿o sí?_

_- Ah, me temo que no señor._

_- Pues, ven acercarte un poco, ¿quieres?_

_Chrno se acerco temeroso de mi mismo, se agazapaba un poco a cada paso que daba._

_Chrno lo tomo del cabello, y le quito la trenza que le había hecho._

_- Quiero que limpies, CON TU CABELLO (N.A: Esta en mayúsculas porque, me gusta que suene dramático y sé que suena una locura pero, Aion tiene que ser malvado con alguien, ¿no creen? Y pues, el cabello de Chrno es lo más importante aquí, ya que desde pequeños Aion le ha tenido muchos celos a Chrno por eso [o por lo menos en mi imaginación si] asi que pues, espero les guste lo que viene en seguida)._

_-¿M-mi cabello?, pero, Amo Aion, mi cabello es algo…_

_- Si muy valioso para ti pero, qué prefieres, ¿tener tu cabello lleno de masa o que algún otro de tus miembros se rompa en trocitos?, tú decides._

_Chrno estaba en shock de nuevo y yo por más que quisiera evitarlo no podía._

_- Tome mi cabello pero, por favor cuídelo bien…-dijo dándole el "nuevo trapeador morado" que era su bellísimo cabello-._

_- Buena elección Chrno, se ve que aprendes rápido._

_Tomo su cabello y comenzó a trapear con él, Chrno lloraba, lo sabía, ya que su respiración comenzó a volverse entrecortada y muy rápida._

_Paso por lo menos media hora para que terminara de "trapear Aion con él" y merecería con la dignidad de Chrno, no simplemente con su cabello, sino con su alma en sí._

_- Y no quiero que toques el agua hoy, sino, ese bellísimo cabello que tienes, pues volverá a ser bellísimo, y tu sabes mucho lo que me molesta verlo._

_- Si, no tocare el agua hasta que el amo Aion lo diga._

_- Muy bien, ahora, pues no salgas del sótano perrito. Que no te quiero ver en todo el día, y no te molestes en pedir de comida, porque ya sabes cómo te va a ir si llego a escuchar algún sonido de tu boca._

_- Si señor, con su permiso._

_Fin Flash Back (N.A: Es el capitulo 10, espero que lo recuerde, es que, tenía tantas ganas de atacar su cabello de nuevo que no pude evitarlo jajajaja, aparte, ¿a quién no le gusta recordar una buena escena de el fic anterior eh?, jaja en lo personal me animo mucho haberme acordado de Shooting Star xD)._

_Tomo mi cabello y comenzó a limpiar su sangre, completamente su sangre, y luego comenzó a limpiar mi sangre, la mezcla de sangres era horrible al tiempo que asquerosa._

_- Y no quiero que toques el agua, por ningún motivo sino, todos tus rebeldes pagaran las consecuencias comenzando por Rosette…-me dijo mientras miraba furioso a Rosette-...será mejor que te marches antes de que pierda la paciencia._

_- Antes entrégame a Chrno…-dijo Rosette decidida-._

_- No, escucha querida, no hay pacto que valga y menos con un demonio, aparte, para que lo quieres esta todo destrozado, será mejor que Shader lo revise, aunque, míralo, está comenzando a desvanecerse su propia mente, si no lo mantenemos en observación, puede que el solo acabe con el mundo sin que yo tenga que mover un solo dedo, la furia descontrolada de un demonio es lo peor, y es lo que admiro de él, ya que, de cualquier forma la controla…-dijo este mientras yo comenzaba a ver borroso, esto no podía estarme pasando-._

_- Vete Rosette, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo…-dije en un último aliento ya que había caído inconsciente-._

_Fin Flash Back._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la afueras de San Francisco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette POV

Habían pasado ya 2 meses después de nuestro atentado contra Aion, varias personas murieron, y algunos resultado heridos.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación, no había visto a Chrno desde ese momento en que había quedado preso con Aion, ese maldito me las pagaría.

Comenzó a dolerme mucho la cabeza, me puse las manos en esta y sentí humedad, retire mis manos y de nuevo estaba sangrando, ¿hasta cuándo terminaran estos estigmas?

Tome un poco de alcohol y antes me lave las heridas, puede que se infectaran si no las trataba con cuidado.

Repitiendo el proceso anterior, me coloque una venda y me dispuse a dormir ya que, no había dormido desde hace 1 semana...

CONTINUARA…

* * *

ajaja weno, despues de estar 10 minutos pensando en como seria el capitulo 6, llebgue a la conclusion de que...ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO REVIEWS XD, y que la otra es...

----------------------------ADELANTOS-------------------------

Chrno POV

Todo ese rencor que habia guardado por muchos años, no lo habia podido externar, estaba cambiando, y aunque mi cuerpo estubiese "preso", mi mente era la que se encontraba libra, más, la soledad me hizo reflexionar algo, ¿Si alguien jugara con nuestras mentes, existiria la libertad? (frase parecida a mi novela URPM), por lo cual, me di cuenta de que siempre habia sido libre, las cadenas atan a la persona y la hacen fisicamente esclava, mientras que si la mente sigue en libertad, un hombre no puede caer preso de la locura de la soledad.

-----------------------FIN ADELANTOS-----------------------

Esta vez, me di cuenta de que di demasiada info en los adelantos aunque paresca una nada, mirenle lo positivo al asunto y veran que digo la verdad.

weno chiaoo! REVIEWS! JAJAJAJJAA


	6. Un Démon Solitaire

**Wooo! tarde 1 1/2 dia para terminar este capi! jajaja pero al fin esta hecho, muchas gracias a sus reviews: Miyoko-chan, Melii-chan, Lenore Pendragon.**

**Anonimos Respuestas:**

**Sky Numb: jajaja gracias pro el review, y si, actualice rapido por que, puede que me castiguen aunque, hace unas horas le comente a mi madre lo que habia sucedido y me dijo que me comprendia pero, que le hechara ganas al ultimo bimestre, ya que, como tengo una beca del 30% en la prepa, no la puedo perder, tu me comprendes jajaja, como cualquier estudiante, para ayudar a sus padres a pagar y qe se "sientan orgullosos" de sus hijos, y pues, asi estare, actualizando de flash! jajaja.**

**Kaoru-kun: Woooo muchas gracias por tu Review, si no fuera por que me dijiste eso de que te leiste Shooting Star, solo te conoceria como el amigo de Miyoko-onee-san! jajaja, muchas gracias! y que bueno que se te hizo mejor la segunda parte, ya que siempre dicen que la segunda es la echada a perder jajaja.**

**Bueno continuemos: (por favor, para los que no hayan leido Shooting Star [que creo qe es ninguno ya que todos lo leyeron] sacar una caja de pañuelos)...**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Un Démon Solitaire. (Un Demonio Solitario en Francés).

_Chrno POV_

_Después de 2 meses en aquel estado casi vegetal, mi mente había vuelto en sí, repetía como si de un amante se tratase tu nombre, Rosette… Rosette, ese nombre que no había podido sacarme de la mente desde que entre en contacto conmigo mismo, buscando entre mis adentros lo que en verdad quería, lo que en verdad deseaba en aquel momento._

_- "Rosette, espero verte pronto, no soporto estar mas lejos de ti, no soporto no poder aspirar tu olor, no poder sentir tu calor, no poder escuchar tu respiración, por eso, no moriré, y lo hare…por ti, porque…yo…"_

_Un golpe seco llego a mi estomago, la tortura comenzaría de nuevo, y mi conciencia había vuelto en sí, que mal la pasaría, pero, "si tengo que morir, solo lo haría por ti Rosette"._

_- Tu lo mereces por ser lo que eres, UN DEMONIO, los demonios deben estar lejos de las almas de Dios, ¡¿Qué aun no te ha quedado claro Chrno?, eres un MONSTRUO, tú no puedes estar con nadie, tu mereces…LA SOLEDAD._

_LA SOLEDAD, me daba miedo estar solo, no me gustaba estar solo y por más que evitaba ese estado, nunca lograba algo, aunque estuviese rodeado de gente, esa soledad no se iba por ningún motivo, y me daba terror estar siempre ahí, no me gustaba, lo odiaba._

_- LAODIO…ODIO ESTAR SOLO…NO ME GUSTA ESTARLO…-dije apenas en un susurro audible debido a que me costaba trabajo respirar, mas, era lo que sentirá, tenia temor a perder lo único que aun tenía en esta miserable vida-…ROSETTE, QUIERO A…ROSETTE._

_- Tu siempre vas a estar solo Chrno, por más que intentes tener la compañía de alguien, nunca la conseguirás, ¿y sabes por qué?_

_- ¿Por qué?...-pregunte cuan pequeño preguntaba a su madre cual sería su castigo o su recompensa-._

_- Porque…TU NACISTE SOLO…Y MORIRAS ESTANDO SOLO...-me contesto mi verdugo-._

_- Tengo miedo…pero, destruiré las cosas que le entristecen, las cosas que le causan dolor…todo eso…LO DESTRUIRE…-dije al momento de mirar hacia el frente, sabiendo que mis ojos aun seguían bloqueados por alguna especie de metal-….y no importa como…LO HARE…porque yo…LA AMO…-dije a la vez que recibía mas golpes, no me importaba morir, si todo lo hacía por ella, sería feliz en el purgatorio, y sería feliz si ella es feliz-._

_- Eres un imbécil Chrno, tan solo piensa en ti, como todos nosotros…-me dijo Aion mientras seguía con la paliza-._

_- Lo hago porque…QUIERO SALVAR A ROSETTE, DE TUS GARRAS…-le dije sincero-._

_- ¿Qué es exactamente Rosette para ti?...-me pregunto este -._

_- Rosette es como el Sol para mi, cuando ella llora, cuando ella ríe, cuando ella se enoja, cuando es honesta con sus propios sentimientos, eso es lo que me hace sentir que es radiante para mí, lo que me hace amarla como la amo en este mismo momento…SIN RISTRICCION ALGUNA, conociendo lo que en verdad soy, y ella sabiendo lo que en verdad es, aun asi, la amo, con todo mi ser…-sentí que lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, mi ojos estaban empapados y el metal comenzaba a mojarse-…cuando me llama siento como si mi corazón y mi mente se llenara de emociones y me temblara, como si mi pecho fuese a explotar por alguno de sus roces, por algunas de sus sonrisas, por algún sonido de su hermosa voz, y espero ver, toda la luz que emana desde dentro de ella, tal y como realmente es._

_- Si no la dejas ir, ella será consumida por su propia tristeza Chrno, ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?, eres tal y como yo fui alguna vez, hacia Magdalena, tenia celos, de que tu siempre estuvieses con ella, y aun tengo celos de que estés con Rosette, ya que yo…TAMBIEN LA AMO...-dijo este, a lo cual me tomo desprevenido, ese maldito, siempre un paso delante de mí, siempre cuestionando mis razones, y evitando que lograse mis cometidos-…y por eso…LUCHARE HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS DOS CAIGA._

_- Me siento tan "vacio" en este preciso momento, y, ¡tú me sales con esta estupidez!, siempre lo hiciste no es asi Aion, siempre envidiaste lo que yo tuve, y por eso destruías toda mi felicidad aunque esto fuese lo más insignificante!...-grite mientras apretaba mis puños, sentía las manos frías, mi circulación estaba cortándose a plazos a cada que me enfurecía y por más que quería no podía evitarlo, ya que en realidad estaba muy molesto-._

_El ruido de su suela al suelo comenzó a escucharse, tan solo abrió y cerró la celda en donde me encontraba._

_- Esta tarde comenzara de nuevo Chrno, asi que, prepárate…-me dijo mientras se marchaba-._

_El tiempo en esas condiciones pasaba tan lento como si de un siglo se tratase; no sé cuanto tiempo en realidad paso de desde que Aion me advirtió sobre la investigación que este estaba realizando, no podía evitar sentir dolo cada que este me llevara al laboratorio, 2 o 3 veces por semana era lo mismo, y me había acostumbrado a tal grado de que ya era normal sentir el piquete de las agujas, o el frio de aquella cama de medico que había conseguido en un hospital abandonado, el filo de un bisturí en mi piel, o la incrustación de esa aguja para volver a unir mi piel, ya que, en poco tiempo, me había convertido en su conejillo de indias._

_Entramos a esa blanca habitación como la de un hospital, mi estado era deplorable, ojeras, múltiples morenotes en el rostro, cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, el estaba intentando acabar con mi vida desde pequeños, desde que éramos humanos._

_- Por favor, espera a que Aion venga, necesita algunos materiales más…-me dijo Shader mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro divertida-._

_Aion había entrado por la puerta oculta, la que había utilizad la vez pasada para entrar y hacerle caso omiso._

_- Ya sabes el procedimiento, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo…-me dijo muy amable, si es que a eso se le puede llamas amabilidad-._

_(N.A: para quien ha entrado a un hospital a una sala de cirugías, o al menos ha visto en la televisión, saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo cuando utilicé algunas expresiones medicas, y si no, pueden preguntarme jiji aunque son realmente sencillas)._

_Me recosté en aquella cama que parecía de quirófano, la luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre mi me cegó por un momento, pero pronto me fui acostumbrando a aquella luz tan potente._

_Aion me introdujo el cable del suero en al brazo izquierdo esta vez, mi brazo derecho estaba demasiado hinchado como para encontrar alguna vez._

_- Eso te dolerá un poco…-dijo él mientras comenzaba a extraer un poco de mi sangre por la muñeca, nunca lo había hecho por ahí, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?-._

_- ¿Por que esta vez fue en la muñeca Aion?, siempre lo habías hecho en mis brazos…-cuestione-._

_- Porque, tu brazo derecho está demasiado inflamado y no quiero picotearte en vano, aunque me gustaría ver tu cara cuando meta y saque la aguja, no soy tan "desgraciado", como tú dices Chrno._

_Esa era una buena respuesta, la primera que había tenido desde hace 2 meses, ya que siempre me decía puras estupideces como: "por que yo quiero, Porque asi me gusta, porque si, por que tú no puedes opinar", y muchas otra que me molestaba escuchar._

_- Quiero que te relajes y respires profundamente, la anestesia tardara un poco en hacer su efecto y luego continuaremos con la incisión de tu brazo, ya sabes como será, aunque, espero que no te duela mucho ya que, ahora tendré que infiltrarte algún virus para que comience a crear la cura, ya sabes cómo funciona esto, es más, mejor cortare la palma de tu mano, dicen que por los puntos principales comienza a atacar ma rápido el virus._

_Ya no sentía mis piernas ni mis brazos, sabía que los movía mas no sabría explicar su podía tocar algo._

_Me había comenzado a cortar el tejido de la mano, la sangre fluía y este inyectaba mas y mas cosas en esta._

_Me coloco una gasa y después me puso una venda, yo seguía parcialmente en otro mundo._

_Me ataron de nuevo y comencé a quedarme dormido, aunque comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad, mis pies estaba congelándose, se supone que un demonio no debería tener frio, ¿o sí?_

_Habían pasado dos semanas sin que Aion fuese conmigo, eso era realmente extraño, ya que, siempre va de vez en cuando a golpearme o al menos a sermonearme sobre alguna estupidez suya._

_Sentía mis piernas como si fueses 20 kilos en cada una, estaban heladas y demasiado grandes como para que fuesen las de un chico de 12 años, ya que siempre había mantenido mi forma de adolescente._

_- Está perfectamente funcionando, ahora, ven acompáñame pero, antes, te pondré esto…-me dijo mientras de una bolsa negra sacaba un par de grilletes, me había recordado a mi infancia hace ya 65 años, no podía evitar olvidar algunas de las ocasiones en que me castigaban mas, los que quedo atrás es el pasado, y hay que vivir el ahora-…al igual que esto, ya que es "para tu protección"-…dijo este, me entrego un collar con un aro de hierro en medio(N.A: como lo que utiliza esta Fiore en Chrno Crusade cuando este Joshua activa su poder por "el ruido"), sabía que no era cierto, sabía que me tenía miedo y que podía ser muy peligroso ya que, contra lo que me había hecho inmune era algo en lo que alguien no podría sobrevivir, ese virus carcomería mi vida hasta terminarla más, siendo un demonios podía resistir durante mucho tiempo más y por eso Aion me necesitaba-._

_- "Todo ese rencor que había guardado por muchos años, no lo había podido externar, estaba cambiando, y aunque mi cuerpo estuviese "preso", mi mente era la que se encontraba libre, más, la soledad me hizo reflexionar algo, ¿Si alguien jugara con nuestras mentes, existiría la libertad? (N.A: frase parecida a mi novela URPM), por lo cual, me di cuenta de que siempre había sido libre, las cadenas atan a la persona y la hacen físicamente esclava, mientras que si la mente sigue en libertad, un hombre no puede caer preso de la locura de la soledad, ni puede caer preso de la tristeza, o de la desesperación…YO SIEMPRE FUI LIBRE"…-me dije a mi mismo mientras caminábamos hacia el pato central de la orden, donde, alguna vez…BESE A ROSETTE…_

_- Comienza por caminar un poco, y será mejor que no intentes nada ya que ese collar te dará una descarga que podría afectar tu sistema nervioso, asi que, tan solo trae recuerdos a la mente…-me dijo este como si supiera lo que estaba pensando-._

_Camine por varias horas, me recosté, deje que el viento meciera mis sucios cabellos, aun llenos de sangre, ya que en toda mi estancia en este lugar, no me habían permitido salir de ese lugar, y por lo cual, no había podido limpiar la asquerosa sangre que todas las noches mezclaba su fétido olor al mío._

_Me recosté sobre aquel árbol que tantos recuerdos me había dejado, tantos recuerdos que nunca podre olvidar, cerré mis ojos y recordé._

_Flash Back (ya comencé con mis flashs backs! xD es que, como que me encanta recordar buenos tiempos jajaja)._

_General POV_

_2 años después_

_Azmaria se había unido al convento para ser una exorcista como Rosette, la admiraba, en realidad, hasta la propia madre directora la admiraba, esa actitud tan fuerte, y capaz de alejar cualquier preocupación eran indescriptibles en el carácter de esa joven de apenas 16 años, era como si Dios le otorgara ese poder de la mediación, ese poder de la "justicia"._

_Pasaron las horas, y se quedaron recostados en el tronco del árbol que estaba frente a esa fuente que hace algún tiempo habían puesto, era simplemente hermoso._

_Azmaria se había quedado dormida ya que ese día había sido muy agitado, había destrozado a una pandilla de demonios que se querían pasar de listo al haberla secuestrado e intentado robar su poder como apóstol, la habían dejado débil._

_Mientras que Rosette tenía los ojos cerrado mas no estaba dormida, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido esos dos años, y lo que ocurrió con el pasado de Chrno. Y tan fugaz como lo pensó escuchó._

_- Te amo Rosette._

_- Tardaste mucho Chrno, más, espero que sepas lo que sigue._

_- Claro que lo sé, aunque, sabía que eso era._

_- Pues, bien lo prometido es deuda Chrno, tu no moriste tan simple como cualquier otro demonio, tu moriste a propia carne, a tus propias manos._

_- "Si un ángel muere en pecado, ¿subiera al reino de los cielos?, o, ¿sufrirá en los abismos del averno?...-dijo repitiendo la misma frase que cuando era joven-._

_- "El alma de ese ser, vaga hasta encontrar a la persona indicada, esta, se convertirá en s protegido, por lo cual, el alma del ser humano, se convierte en tan solo un…ángel caído, no pertenece al paraíso o al infierno"…-contesto sabia la monja._

_- Sabes Rosette, desde el primer momento en que te vi, sabía que eras la indicada, mas nunca supe como decírtelo aunque sabes bien que…_

_Esta coloco un dedo en su boca en forma de que guardase silencio, ella también lo sabía, sabía que él la amaba y ese amor era correspondido, ese amor tan puro que tuvieron de niños, ahora se convertiría en un amor eterno, un amor inquebrantable, un amor que pasaría de generación en generación y aunque tuviese que esperar siglos para volver a verlo, los esperaría con gusto, porque ella sabia y el mismo también, que ese amor tan perfecto, tan sincero, tan noble, tan leal, tan verdadero, era lo que los llevaría a ser ángeles por siempre._

_- Sabes Chrno he estado pensando en todo lo que nos ocurrió estos 4 años, si no llegásemos a encontrar a Joshua, o si yo no estuviera para encontrarlo…-dijo está mirando el reloj con el que el contrato había sido firmado-…por favor quiero que le entregues el reloj y dile que nunca se dé por vencido._

_- Rosette, que cosas dices, tu sabes que aun tienes tiempo, asi que, nada te pasara…-dijo tomando su mano-…no te preocupes, ya verás que encontraremos a Joshua antes de que el tiempo se nos termine._

_Rosette se acerco sin despertar a la niña que yacía dormida en sus piernas y beso a Chrno, sabía que ese beso representaba algo, sabía que su tiempo estaba contado y no podía esperar a que terminara con ella._

_Fin Flash Back (N.A: Si recuerdan, es el último capítulo de Shooting Star [se pone a llorar por que recordó la mejor escena que escribió en su vida] y pues, me encanto recapitular esto)._

_- Rosette, no sabes cuánto lamento no haber estado ahí contigo, para protegerte…por siempre…-dije mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer, pequeñas lagrimas invadían mis mejillas las cuales, se confundían entre las gotas de la lluvia-…si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo…Rosette._

_-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-_

_En algún otro lugar de San Francisco (2 horas antes)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

General POV

- Rosette-san, ya está la cena…-dijo una chica de cabellera plateada desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

Nadie contesto, había llamado a la puerta y nadie contesto; entro sorprendiéndose de la escena: la que alguna vez fue una chica energía estaba enferma.

- ¡Rosette!...-grito la joven mientras corría hacia ella y acercaba la silla de un costado-…Rosette, ¿Qué tienes?...-dijo esta mientras tocaba la frente de la rubia-…¡pero si estas ardiendo!, será mejor que valla por un poco de agua fría.

Salió de la habitación mientras la joven abría lentamente sus ojos azules como el mar.

- Chrno…-dijo esta mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama, lo cual fue inútil-…¿estarás bien Chrno?...- dijo está preguntando al cielo, el cual, estaba repleto de nubes negras, amenazando con estallar en truenos y lluvia-…quisiera…que estuvieses aquí…conmigo…Chrno…

_CONTINUARA…_

_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, y como vieron, jajaja di demasiada info de nuevo, asi que, si se me ocurre algo ahorita, dejare algun adelanto, y pues, para conmemorar que en menos de un mes es el aniversario de Shooting Star, pues, jaja ando recapitulando algunas cosas, que creo merecen recapitularse, y woo, la lluvia baño a Chrno y no me habia dad cuenta hasta ahorita jajajaja (que pena), REVIEWS? JAJAJAJA YA CASI SUPERAMOS A SHOOTING STAR CON LA MITAD DE LOS REVIEWS! SIGAMOS ASI!

----------ADELANTO------------

Chapitre 7: For Your Sake, I Will Suffer.

General POV

Ella corre buscando su refugio, mientras que el se aleja diciendole que no se acerque, que no puede verla nunca más ya que...LA ODIA.

Su corazon quedo partido en 2 cuando este menciono aquellas palabras "LA ODIA", la lluvia comenzo a caer mientras ella terminaba empapada, su camison blanco se pegaba a su cuerpo recalcando su bella figura, aquella figura envidiable que el tanto habia amado y ahora, mentia en odiarla, y todo por que ese maldito le habia ordenado hacerlo, o si no, ella moriria.

- Lo lamento Rosette, mas, no puedo evitar hacerlo, por que, mi deber es protegerte de todo lo que este en mi camino, hasta mi propio amor, y mi propia felicidad...-dijo mientras salia volando de aquel oscuro bosque-.

--------FIN ADELANTOS--------------

Espero que les gusten los adelantos ya que, pues, se me ocurrio de la nada, mientras me enojaba con mi nii-san postizo, por no escribir aunque sea 500 palabras...y eso que quiere aprender a escribir...que mal escritor...weno nos vemos! prometo el proximo capi la proxima semana...! chiao! REVIEWS! Ò___________Ó

Ella lloraba desconzoladamente, soltando de vez en cuando sollozos y algunos gemidos de su dolor, pronto esto acabaria, pronto terminaria su vida...COMPLETAMENTE SOLA, COMO SIEMPRE ESTUBO...SOLA...


	7. For Your Sake, I Will Suffer

**waaaa, tengo demasiado sueño como para poner un comentario tan largo, aunque les advierto que este capitulo tiene de todo, y por eso, recomienzo que tengan a la mano sus pañuelos desechables jajaja: Reviews: Melii-chan y Lenore Pendragon, gracias por sus reviews...continuemos...(se comienza a quedar dormida)

* * *

**

Chapitre 7: Four Your Sake, I Will Suffer.

General POV

Chrno despertó de nuevo encerrado en aquella celda amarillenta por el tiempo, había perdido un año de toda su vida, y también, había perdido cosas muy importantes, y todo po protegerla a ella…proteger a Rosette.

_Chrno POV_

_Las cadenas me apretaban cada vez más, no había podido volver a mi forma de adolescente desde hace medio año u ahora las cadenas que me había puesto Aion me quedaban pequeñas, si permanecía con ellas por mucho tiempo, llegaba a sangrar._

_Aion se paro frente a mi celda y la abrió, por inercia camine rumbo a la salida mientras le seguía arrastrando el metal contra el suelo._

_- Tengo una nueva misión para ti…-me dijo mientras en su mano mostraba una carpeta-…es sobre "Rosette"._

_Mis cabellos se erizaron y por un momento mis músculos se tensaron evitándome continuar con el trayecto._

_- Sera mejor que me sigas, o yo mismo me encargare del trabajo…-dijo en un tono amenazador-._

_- Yo me encargaré de todo Señor, de eso no se preocupe…-dije con aquella falsa hipocresía, ya que, nunca podre tener o ser hipócrita con nadie, ni quiera con Aion-._

_Me entrego el folder y se fue, yo me quede solo en medio del patio de la orden._

_- ¿Ahora en que problema te metiste Rosette?_

_Inspeccione el folder y en la ceja de este (N.A: El folder o carpeta, la ceja o pestaña, ¿alguna duda?) estaba escrito "**Rosette Christopher. Caso #1**"._

_Mis ojos se dilataron y se contrajeron muy rápido, ¿Caso #1?, ¿Qué significaba eso?_

_Abrí el folder y comúnmente estaría la información de lo que tendría que hacer, mas ahora solo había fotografías de Rosette._

_- ¿Qué pretendes Aion?_

_Fui hacia el laboratorio, le pregunte a Shader en donde se encontraba Aion, la cual me señalo la puerta contigua._

_Entre y este estaba sentado leyendo un periódico antiguo._

_- ¿No crees que sea irónico que yo provoque el cambio total del mundo?...-me pregunto este, tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo, mas alguien tenía que detenerlo-._

_- Aion, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?, aquí solo hay fotos de Rosette._

_- Lo que tienes que hacer es…_

General POV

Envió una carta al refugio en donde se encontraba su amada, la esperaría en aquel profundo bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, donde alguna vez estuvieron a solas, ya hace muchos años…

Flash Back:

Caminaron por varias horas buscando una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido con Azmaria, había perdido sus poderes después de aquella exposición que tubo ante Aion, cuando todos los apóstoles murieron, menos ella y Joshua.

- Chrno, si yo llegara a morir…

- Calla Rosette, hasta que ese momento llegue, yo estaré ahí para ti…-contesto el demonio acercándose a ella peligrosamente-.

No podía contener mas sus instintos, el era un demonio, ella era un ángel caído del cielo, y él la deseaba, la deseaba con toda su alma, _"su podrida alma"_.

La acerco hacia el violentamente y la beso, un beso que pronto se convirtió en un beso que se correspondió de inmediato, abrió sus ojos los cuales estaban impresionados, desde hace algunos años lo sabía, sabían que eso estaba prohibido mas…no le importaba por qué…por amor harían todo…TODO.

Fin Flash Back.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, pronto unos pasos a lo lejos entre los charcos resonaban en un eco, su hermoso eco.

Ella corría buscando su refugio, mientras que el se alejaba diciéndole que no se acerque, que no puede verla nunca más ya que...LA ODIA.

Su corazón quedo partido en 2 cuando este menciono aquellas palabras "LA ODIA", la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza mientras ella terminaba empapada, su camisón blanco se pegaba a su cuerpo recalcando su bella figura, aquella figura envidiable que el tanto había amado y ahora, mentía en odiarla, y todo por qué ese maldito le había ordenado hacerlo, o si no…ELLA MORIRIA.

- Lo lamento Rosette, mas, no puedo evitar hacerlo, por que, mi deber es protegerte de todo lo que esté en mi camino, hasta mi propio amor, y mi propia felicidad...-dijo mientras salía volando de aquel oscuro bosque-.

Voló de nuevo hasta el convento, había cumplido con su trabajo, ahora ella estaría a salvo.

_Chrno POV_

_Entre al laboratorio a paso demasiado lento, estaba destrozado y sabia que Rosette estaba igual que yo._

_- Misión cumplida…-dije secamente, ya nada me interesaba-._

_- Por tu buena misión, y por que todas mis órdenes fueron cumplidas y checadas, tienes permiso de salir, pero, tan solo por esta noche, ¿me entendiste Chrno?_

_- Si Señor…-le dije mientras me retiraba de ese lugar haciendo una reverencia, me molestaba tener que mostrar respeto a alguien que era peor que un animal rastrero-._

_Shader me había quitado las cadenas y las había puesto de regreso en la celda, mientras que yo extendía mis alas y por primera vez en un año me sentía libre de mi mismo, tan solo por un momento, olvide que alguien existía, hasta Rosette…_

General POV

El disfrutando de su libertad, ella buscando la respuesta a tan brusca declaración, ¿en verdad la odiaría?, aquella carta explicaba más que 1000 declaraciones, y por mas que le daba más vueltas al asunto, no encontraba una respuesta lógica.

- Con que asi eres en realidad Chrno, pues, ¡que comience la guerra!...-y con esto, salió en busca de la que alguna vez fue su compañera en batalla y hasta la muerte-.

_Chrno POV_

_Durante toda la noche, volé hasta llegar al refugio, mas no pude entrar, había una barrera que protegía el lugar._

_- "¿Qué paso Rosette, por qué haces esto?_

_De pronto, un góspel pasó a mi lado, rozando mi ala, solo había una persona que podía lanzar gospels desde esa altura._

_- ¡Rosette!...-grite con todas mis fuerzas-…!soy yo, Chrno!_

_- ¡Eso lo sé maldito demonio!, ¡¿Qué haces en este lugar?, ¡los de tu especie no son bienvenidos aquí!...-grito desde el techo del edificio, ¿los de mi especie?, a que se refería-._

_Ella seguía disparando gospels, para mí era realmente fácil evadirlos, ya que conocía su técnica mas nunca espere que me enviara un "evangely" ya que, manejar ese tipo de balas, era muy peligroso para mí._

_- ¡Ríndete de una vez demonio, si no quieres terminar como tus camaradas!_

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Rosette!_

_- ¡Lo que me ocurre, es que tu existes!...-comenzó a decirme mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-…!y eso me provoca dolor, justo aquí!...-dijo señalándose su corazón-…!por eso!...¡MUEREEE!...-dijo mientras me lanzaba su último "evangely", el cual me dio directamente en mi ala izquierda-._

_Caí sobre mi pierna, la cual se había roto, mas eso no importaba, aun permanecía su última frase en mi cabeza:_

_- ¡MUEREEE!..._

_No podía creer que ella fuese Rosette, Rosette no haría algo como eso, Rosette no podía hacerme algo como eso, ya que yo…en verdad la amaba._

_- Asi comienza la guerra Rosette Christopher…-dije mientras caminaba hacia la orden-._

_El viento de la noche mecía mis cabellos al compas de su fluir, la energía astral estaba casi invisible ante mis ojos, algo estaba por ocurrir, mas, no podíamos decir que fuese, ya que, en realidad…nosotros éramos los culpables de eso._

General POV

Su pecado había sido…ENAMORARSE DE UN DEMONIO; su pecado había sido…ENAMORARSE DE UNA HIJA DE DIOS…

Toda la noche había caminado hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, y por consiguiente tenía su castigo, el cual, soportaría de cualquier forma, ya que, era peor tortura, ver a su amada atacándolo….

- "Y asi comienza la guerra Rosette Christopher"…-juro este mientras pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos-.

Su verdugo en cambio, mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- "Y asi comienza la guerra, entre una hija de Dios, y un hijo de Pandemónium, ¿Qué ocurrirá de todo esto?"…-se pregunto a este mismo mientras dejaba el látigo de lado y se marchaba-.

Para él era extraño, ya que regularmente, este continuaba hasta por 2 o 3 horas, en cambio, ese día tan solo fueron 20 minutos, ¿Qué estaría tramando "su nuevo dueño"?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la nueva oficina de la hermana Kate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Está ocurriendo como hace 50 años Elder, una hija de Dios se ha enamorado de un hijo de Pandemónium, y es algo que nosotros no podemos evitar más, en estos momentos, su relación, ha sido estropeada, por culpa de la envidia de Aion.

- Estoy al tanto de eso Kate, mas, no hay nada que podamos hacer, en este mundo nosotros tan solo somos espectadores de lo que ocurre, somos los peones de un juego que es ajeno a nuestra realidad…-dijo el hombre mayor-.

Fuera de la habitación, un hombre de cabellera rubia esperaba junto a una mujer de cabellera pelirroja, ambos realmente preocupados.

- Pero Remington, ¿Qué ocurrirá si ellos dos no vuelven a ser los mismos?, nosotros no podemos ayudarles, ya que, los que tienen que dar el primer paso, son ellos.

- Lo sé Satella, mas, por lo menos alguno de nosotros tenemos que hacer que estén juntos de nuevo.

- Hay que provocar que, por tan horrible que suene, Aion capture a Rosette, y crea que gano.

A lo lejos, una chica de cabellera dorada como el Sol escuchaba aquella conversación ajena a lo que ella ocupaba, vestigios de que toda esa noche había llorado se notaba en sus rojos e hinchados ojos azules.

- "¿Por qué no pueden entender que de…Chrno no me ama más?, he sufrido mucho por él, por saber como esta, por saber qué es lo que le paso después de ese año y medio de no saber nada de él,, ¡¿Por qué les cuesta tanto trabajo!"…-dijo mientras salía corriendo-.

- Rosette…-susurraron ambos al unisonó-…es necesario, para que, tu y el vuelvan a estar juntos…-comento la pelirroja-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una celda en las mazmorras de la Orden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El se encontraba mal herido, y no podía evitarlo, le dolía, y mucho, sufría por lo que le había hecho a ella, mas no podía evitarlo, asi tenía que ser, para que ella sobreviviera, no importaba si lo llegase a matar, el sufriría por ella.

- "Por tu bien, Yo sufriré…Rosette"…-se dijo a si mismo mientras las cicatrices de todo su cuerpo desaparecían-.

Sus fuerzas se estaban terminando, y cuando menos lo espero, cayo rendido en el frio suelo, mientras las cadenas que lo ataban a ese lugar se bañaban en sangre…su sangre.

- "Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, nada de eso hubiese pasado….Rosette, mas, no olvides, que jure protegerte, de lo que fuera, hasta de mi mismo…"…-dijo mientras perdía la conciencia-…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, jajaja son las 11:03 de la noche...y se qe para algunos es temprano, mañana yo me despierto mas tempra xk tengo qe llegar tempra a la escuela...qe flojera no creen? jaajaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y pienso hacer el proximo diferente ya que, como pienso hacer que (se aplaza a los adelantos)...REVIEWS POR FAVOR? JAJAJA

----------------ADELANTOS----------------

- Rosette, ¿podrias pasarme el azucar?...-dijo un hombre de cabellera platinada y gafas-.

- Como ordene Aion-sama...-dijo una chica vestida de sirvienta (recuerden el vestuario de esta Fiore, pues algo asi)-.

Chrno miro sin expresion la escena, ¡¿Que hacia Rosette en ese lugar?

- R-Rosette, ¿que haces aqui?

- Me di cuenta de que no podia ganar si estaba con el bando debil, asi que renuncie a ellos pidiendo ayuda a Aion-sama...-dijo esta mientras en sus ojos la llama de la mentira-actuada era expresada-.

- Ya vez Chrno, te dije que ella vendria tarde o temprano, pero, que injusto soy, sientate a comer con nosotros Rosette-chan, ya que desde ahora, viviras bajo mi techo, y...BAJO TODAS MIS ORDENES...-dijo este de una forma muy oscura, que arizo el cabello de los dos presentes...

------------FIN ADELANTOS----------------

ahora que rosette esta con Aion, ¿que le ocurrira a chrno?...¿sera extermiando por ella cuando duerme?, o, ¿sera que arreglen la relacion que alguna vez tubieron?...esas respuestas y mas...en el Chapitre 8: Broken Soul, Broken Wings.


	8. My Broken Soul, Your Broken Wings

**Esperen...qe tengo qe ir por la pila (se va al cuarto y conecta la lap y pasa por una galleta salada) Weno, espero qe les guste, la autora esta en Stand By por lo que con trabajos puede hacer este comentario ( morira si no duerme) Gracias a Melii-san y LEnore Pendragon por sus reviews, espero mas pronto sale? tengan a la mano galletas saladas para cortase las venas ya que este capi esta entre emo, te enojaras y haras berrinche y odiaras a la autora por escribirlo...

* * *

**

Chapitre 8: My Broken Soul, Your Broken Wings.

"Nunca habrá una noche sin fin. No importa lo larga que parezca la noche... No importa lo densa que sea la oscuridad... El sol siempre acaba saliendo." Chrno.

"La vida es siempre una lucha contra el tiempo" Rosette Christopher.

Rosette POV

Camine por aquel trayecto tan conocido para mi, el cielo permanecía gris mientras las nubes ocultaban el Sol, el día estaba asi desde que Chrno y yo nos declaramos la guerra.

Mi corazón se destrozaba poco a poco, Chrno no era capaz de hacerme eso, entonces ¿Por qué?

Llegue a la orden y entre a paso lento, había pasado un año y medio desde que no pisaba aquel lugar, a mis 17 años sentía nostalgia, 6 años de mi vida había estado bajo ese techo, y aunque mi cuerpo aparente aquella edad, se que había madurado, y tan solo lo había hecho por el, lo había hecho por Chrno.

Shader me esperaba en el vestíbulo, estaba al tanto de lo que yo quería hacer, no tardo en advertirme en la respuesta a mi carta que todo lo que ocurriría será tan solo como yo lo haga.

- Lo que tu prometes es demasiado mas, es "_El Camino de tu Promesa" _(N.A: Capitulo 9 de Shooting Star) y yo no puedo i intervenir en tu decisiones, mas tan solo, ten cuidado con lo que estás haciendo.

Ella me llevo a mi antigua habitación en la orden, fugazmente miles de imágenes recorrieron mi cabeza, la primera vez que estuve aquí, la primera vez que Chrno estuvo aquí, cuando escribí su historia, cuando morí, cuando Chrno me encontró, cuando me enferme la primera vez en este lugar, demasiados recuerdos que, había atesorado en mi corazón.

- Chrno…-dije por lo bajo-.

- Si quieres ver a tu amado, tendrás que esperar a que regrese, y al igual, a que se recupere, Aion ha sido demasiado exigente con él, y todo para que no te haga daño, ¿acaso no te lo conto en la carta que te envió?

- No, no me lo dijo, entonces, lo que me dijo…que me odiaba, ¿tan solo era una mentira para que permaneciera con vida?...-dije mientras lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas, entonces, todo lo había hecho por mí, y yo, lo había intentado asesinar…me sentía fatal-.

- Asi es pequeña, pero no todo está perdido, ya verás que pronto tu y él se arreglaran…-dijo esta mientras me sonreía y me abrazaba-…asi que, sonríe para que él se sienta feliz, ya que, con una de tus sonrisas, Chrno soportara hasta truenos y relámpagos, y tu más que nadie sabes, que él necesita de mucho cariño, ya que el único que ha recibido es po tu parte, Rosette.

- Tienes razón…-dije limpiándome las lagrimas-…no he de llorar, ¿no es asi?...-dije mientras sonreía, Shader sonrió conmigo por igual, ella era realmente buena, y me animo mucho-…entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer aquí?

- Eso lo decidirá Aion cuando regrese, mientras, ¿quieres comer algo?, tengo mucha hambre.

- Shader tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, corramos hacia el comedor, ya que mi estomago pide a gritos un poco de alimento.

La tome de la mano y bajamos corriendo, Fiore estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa en donde las cocineras servían la comida, según yo había muerto a manos de Satella, ella se emocionaría mucho al ver aquí a su hermana de nuevo.

- Florette, ¿Qué haces aquí?...-pregunte, no podía guardarme nada-.

- Rosette, hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, pues, después de que ustedes murieron y…Aion-sama…pues, mato a Joshua-sama, no tuve más opción que vivir aquí, ya que, alguien como yo no puede coexistir entre lo humanos, ya que no soy como ustedes.

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero, no importa, mejor siéntense hay que aprovechar la comida…-dijo esta mientras nos traía en un carrito (N.A: jaja me imagine te Fiore/Florette con un carrito de esos de los postres jajaja) y había mucha variedad de postres, estofados, sopas, aperitivos, no sabía que escoger.

Shader tomo estofado, mientras que yo tome un trozo de Tiramisú (N.A: el postre favorito de su servidora, ya que sabe tan rico y en realidad es bonísimo (bueno en italiano…creo) y me gusta mucho) ya que pues, no me apetecía helado, o crepas (N.A: me gustan los dos, pero, prefiero el tiramisú 10000 veces que todo).

Fiore…-Fiore o Florette, en realidad no se cual es su nombre real, mas, le llamare por alguno de esos nombres-…cocinaba realmente rico, ella tomo un platón hondo con sopa, y comenzó a comer por igual, con nosotras.

- Y, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Rosette?...-me pregunto amistosa-.

- Tan solo vine para estar con el bando mas fuerte…-mentí, mas no podía revelarle la verdad-…había perdido demasiado tiempo desde que atacamos este lugar, y pues, no podía seguir viendo como personas morían por nuestra culpa, asi que, pienso pedirle a Aion que me acepte aquí bajo sus condiciones.

- Entonces, desde hoy vivirás aquí con nosotras, ¿no es asi?

- Asi es, al igual estoy aquí para proteger a Chrno, ya que, el es demasiado tonto como para protegerse solo…-dijo yo mientras recordaba cómo me obligo a dejarlo solo…con Rosalía (N.A: Waaaa, haremos un Flash back donde Rosalía [jajaja vuelve del mas haya para el mas paca] aparezca, si, la extrañaba tanto)-.

**Flash Back: **

**Cuando desperté la noche ya había caído y algunos ruidos se escuchaban abajo, tenía la visto un poco borrosa y con trabajo me encamine a la puerta, tome el picaporte y lo gire, en cuando Salí los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, como si hubiera un altavoz dentro de la caza…-o tan solo dentro de mi mente-…quise bajar pero mi cuerpo como que se paralizo y por un momento me maree.**

**_- Me lo prometiste Rosette, no te metas, no bajes, me lo prometiste._**

**Era esa voz de nuevo, la voz de Chrno, como era posible, algo malo le estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada por él, quise bajar pero, mis piernas se doblaron y caí derechita al piso.**

**_- Rosette, en verdad me lo prometiste, ¿Qué acaso vas a romper una promesa?_**

**No podía, no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho, tan solo me quedaba esperar lo que pasara y esta vez, no podía ayudarlo, tenía que seguir el camino que había forjado yo sola, _"El Camino de mi Promesa"_, y en verdad no iba a defraudar a nadie, porque si lo hacía, me defraudaría a mí misma.**

**_- "Al sacrificar los deseos que echamos de menos, la esperanza de un nuevo futuro mejor se hace mayor"._**

**Qué extraño, el trozo de papel estaba completo bajo mis pies, extraños ruidos se escuchaban abajo en la cocina, gritos, golpes, vidrios siendo lanzados, metal, no sabía cómo describirlo y aunque no podía bajar a ayudar, podía orar por que nada malo le ocurriera a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre, aunque no la amara tanto, por lo menos podía orar por ella, porque su vida cambiase y fuese más feliz.**

**Ruidos y ruidos, ¿Por qué no podían calmarse de una buena vez?, había pasado un poco más de media hora y los ruidos no terminaban, si bajaba rompería mi promesa con Chrno y si me quedaba aquí terminaría devastada por el resultado.**

**Pronto los ruidos comenzaron a disminuir y las cosas en el piso eran prontamente recogidas.**

**- ¡Por tu culpa maldito, por tu culpa mi querida Rosette me odia, por tu culpa tuve que castigarla, todo por tu culpa!...-escuche a mi madre gritando, silencio, u silencio realmente desesperante y abrumador recorría la casa; de pronto la piel rozó con la piel, una bofetada, eso era lo que había sonado y retumbo como un eco inexplicable que recorrió cada rincón de la casa-.**

**- No quiero verte nunca Chrno…-empezó a decir en un susurro apenas audible-…por favor, sube a tu habitación y quédate ahí, más al rato te llevo de cenar, y dile a Rosette que también te acompañe, ahora, sube por favor.**

**Con paso lento escuche los pasos y las cadenas de Chrno arrastrándose hacia las escaleras, me levante y también me fue algo lento a la habitación, me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos para poder pensar en lo que había pasado, ni siquiera escuche cuando Chrno entro a la habitación, se sentó a un lado de mi y me acaricio el cabello, me moví tantito y le acaricia la mejilla, ahora roja pon la cachetada que mi madre le había dado.**

**- Cumpliste tu promesa.**

**- Lo sé, ahora tu me tienes que prometer algo.**

**- ¿Cómo qué?**

**- Que no te darás por vencido por más que te maltrate.**

**- Pero Rosette…**

**- ¡Promételo!**

**- Está bien, solo lo hago porque también tú lo cumpliste.**

**Fin Flash Back._ (Referencia, "Capitulo 9 Shooting Star: El Camino de mi Promesa")._**

La puerta del comedor se abrió dando paso a un hombre realmente alto, de cabellera blanca platinada y gafas, sus ojos color rojo sangre me erizaron la pie, tenía una gabardina blanca que resaltaba su bronceada piel.

- ¿Qué hace Magdalena aquí Shader?

- Se ha unido a nosotros Aion.

- No soporto la idea de seguir perdiendo ante ustedes, y como dicen, "El enemigo de tu amigo es tu amigo", Chrno es tu "amigo", ¿por que no has de ser el mío?

- Eres muy perspicaz Rosette, eso te llevara a lograr grandes cosas. Ahora, ven conmigo, ya que, no tendrás o serás tan solo una ayudante mas, ya que tu ahora, "me pertenecerás", al igual que Chrno lo hace ahora.

- Chrno, ese demonio infernal…-dije intentando hacer mi mejor voz de odio posible-…lo odio con mi alma.

- Acompáñame Rosette, no perdonare lo que él te hizo a ti, nunca.

Lo seguí, tan solo tenía que seguir fingiendo, hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Llegamos a donde alguna vez mantuvieron a Chrno encerrado, y ahora en ese mismo momento, estaba encerrado de nuevo.

- Aion, ¡¿Qué hace Rosette aquí, por que la trajiste?

- Yo vine sola Chrno, no hay por qué alarmarse ya que, "ahora estamos del mismo bando"…-él conocía toda y cada una de mis personalidades, mas, esta personalidad era completamente diferente a todas las que alguna vez utilice alguna vez, esta era sínica, aprovechada, avara, tan solo le importaba ella, ella, ¡ella!, no había nadie más que ¡ella!-…asi que, pues, es un gusto trabajar contigo de nuevo.

- Ahora, ven a mi Rosette, será mejor que dejemos a esta escoria lejos.

- ¡No le hagas nada Aion, hice todo lo que me pediste!, cumple tus promesas.

- Te dije, que no la mataría, mas no te dije que no podía, hacer esto.

Me tomo por las caderas y me beso, tenía unos labios realmente suaves, y disfrute el beso…al grado de…RESPONDERLO.

Chrno nos miro perplejos, y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ventanales rojos, se limito a girar su cuerpo y este comenzó a temblar, sabía que había roto su corazón, al igual que el había roto el mío.

- Tu sabias mejor que nadie que esto pasaría Chrno, ¿entonces, por qué lloras?, si le hiciste lo mismo a esta bella flor, ¿de qué te quejas?

Lo mire perplejo, Chrno seguía temblando, no podía evitar sentirme mal, mas si me él me hubiese explicado, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- "Si tan solo me hubieses explicado, nada de esto hubiese pasado Chrno"…-pensé, me sentía mal pero, el se lo había buscado-…será mejor que nos marchemos Aion, no quiero ver como llora como niño pequeño.

- Lo que tu digas Rosette.

Salimos de la habitación, era muy noche cuando me di cuenta, Ain se había despedido de mi con otro beso, solo que este fue en mi mejilla, me sonroje un poco, ¿no podía estar enamorándome de Aion?

- "Sera mejor que no cometas ningún error Rosette, ya que, es importante seguir el plan a la perfección"…-recordé las palabras de Satella, siempre tenía que estar presionándome-.

Fui a mi habitación, donde me recosté, me coloque mi camisón blanco para dormir, y rápidamente Morfeo de apiado de mi alma (N.A: ¡¿Por qué Morfeo no hace lo mismo conmigo!)

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Listo, capi terminado....ahora...que les parecio, cualquier reclamo directamente en los reviews, (exepto los qe tengan mi msn) reviews?

Esta vez no hay adelantos ya qe no tengo idea de qe se tratara XD espero me perdonen...chiaoo! buenas noches!

Falta un mes para mi cumple numero XV! wiiii! xDDD y es lunes xDD jajaja 21/junio..te espero con ansias!


	9. Tejedora del Destino

**jajajaja subiendo el capi de contrabando...gracias a mi Tokis x haberme ayudado en este capi ya que sin ella no hubiese sido posible, ahora, nos vemos abajo xk sino me regañaran! Agradecimientos abajo!Sophie Fuera!

* * *

**

Chapitre 9:Tejedora del Destino.

_Chrno POV_

_Había llorado toda la noche, estaba furioso conmigo mismo, no la había podido proteger de nuevo._

_Aion ahora la tenía en sus garras y yo no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado…de nuevo._

_- Toma Chrno, es crema de zanahoria y un poco de carne para acompañar._

_- Gracias Fiore, aunque odio las zanahoria…- dije mirando con desprecio la crema anaranjada que estaba frente a mi-._

_- Lo sé, tu y Joshua-kun se parecen demasiado._

_- Ella también lo decía…-dije bajando la mirada, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada-._

_- No te preocupes Chrno-kun , ya sabes que ella está aquí por ti, no tiene que preocuparte por nada ella sabe lo que hace._

_- Pero, me preocupa demasiado Fiore, ella es realmente impulsiva y puede llegar ha hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta._

_- Lo mejor será que te olvides de eso y que descanses Chrno-kun, ya verás que todo saldrá bien._

_- Eso espero Fiore, eso espero._

_Se despidió y salió del ligar, deje la crema que me causaba nauseas lejos de mí, no importa si me enfermo de anemia o de desnutrición, no comería zanahorias n aunque fuese la única comida en el mundo._

_La carne se veía realmente apetitosa, arranque un trozo y la introduje a mi boca, estaba realmente deliciosa y muy jugosa, tenia mucho que no probaba carne, siempre había sido alguna otra cosa, y eso pasaba desde hace algunos años._

_Me recosté al haber terminado mi festín, y comenzaba a darme sueño, desde hace 2 días que no había dormido mucho y ahora que el sueño volvía aprovecharía para tomarlo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sueño_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Caminaba por un lugar realmente caliente, era horrible, alamas lamentándose por lo que habían cometido._

_Caminaba en silencio, mi alma había llegado a para ahí por haber asesinado a alguien y por haberme suicidad._

_- "que estúpido fui"…-me dije a mi mismo mientras dos personas me miran extrañados-._

_- Pobre chico, ¿Qué habrá hecho para estar aquí?...-dijo una mujer de cabellos dorados-._

_- No lo sé Fátima (N.A: no tiene nada que ver con lo de la predicción de Fátima ni algo religioso, me gusta ese nombre solamente y hay una Fátima que deseo verla muerta), pero en verdad es muy pequeño…-dijo un hombre una cabeza más grande que la joven, era bronceado y de cabello muy oscuro, usaba gafas-._

_Seguí caminando sin prestarles atención, el lugar era muy extraño, tenía un poco de miedo y no podía evitarlo, el lugar me causaba terror._

_Seguí caminando un momento y después vislumbre a u chico de mi edad o mayor, su cabello estaba sucio, aunque creo que naturalmente era blanco, ahora era gris oscuro._

_Me acerque a él un poco ya que sus alas negras que salían de su espalda y había perforado su camisa…-como las de un murciélago-…y estaba de espaldas a mí._

_- ¿En dónde estamos?...-le pregunte tímidamente-._

_- En Pandemónium, Chrno, seas bienvenido a tu hogar, "nuestro hogar"._

_Era el…era Aion._

_- ¡Q-que haces tú aquí?_

_- ¿Yo?, yo vivo aquí Chrno, y desde hoy, tu lo harás también._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Fin del Sueño_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Desperté agitado, había recordado mi primera vez en Pandemónium "muerto", ya que alguna vez Aion me envió ahí para..."castigarme"._

_- ¿Qué te pasa Chrno, que tienes?...-aquella hermosa voz, la conocía perfectamente-._

_- Rosette, oh, no es nada, ta solo una pesadilla._

_- ¿Seguro que estas bien?, parece como si tu hubiese espantado algo realmente._

_- No te preocupes…-dije riendo-…ya sabes que siempre me preocupo y me sobresalto más de la cuenta._

_- Confiare en ti._

_- Gracias…-dije yo sonriéndole, a lo cual esta se sonrojo un poco-._

_- L-lo siento, por haberte disparado…-dijo cabizbaja mientras sus ojos mostraban preocupación-…no sabía que Aion te había ordenado eso, y que tú lo hiciste para protegerme, en verdad lo lamento._

_- Rosette, no tienes por qué disculparte, yo fui el tonto que no te dijo nada mas, en verdad quise hacerlo pero, no pude._

_Se acerco a la reja y tomo uno de sus pasadores del cabello, era muy hábil cuando se trataba de algo tan insignificante como abrir alguna cerradura._

_- Vamos, hay que divertirnos un poco mientras Aion no está…-me dijo extendiéndome su delicada mano-._

_La tome con algo de miedo, temiendo que si la tocaba…se desvaneciera en el aire._

_Ella me sonrió cuando sentimos un pequeño choque eléctrico que paso por nuestras manos, yo me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada mis oídos estaban que ardían e involuntariamente mis alas se desplegaron._

_- ¿Qué pasa, te duele algo?...-me pregunto preocupada, claro le contestare "no Rosette, solo que me gusta mucho cuando me tomas la mano, cuando me llamas, cuando me miras con tus bellos ojos aguamarina en donde puedo perderme siglos enteros, pero, de ahí en más nada"-._

_- No, tan solo que recordé algo._

_Ella volvió a sonreír, me encantaba cuando sonreía de esa forma, tan sincera, sin que algo le preocupase, aunque yo mismo sabia que esa sonrisa no duraría para siempre._

_Salimos corriendo como antes, cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que había salido por última vez, ¿2 o 3 meses?, no lo recuerdo la verdad, estaba realmente emocionado por volver a ver el cielo, aunque este fuese gris, mientras tuviese a Rosette a mi lado todo seria hermoso._

Sophie POV.

(N.A: Es turno de que la autora aparezca! Yeah!, mas ellos no sabrán quien soy, tan solo seré un personaje pasajero).

Tomaron un automóvil abandonado y condujeron hasta llegar a Manhattan, donde caminaron hasta llegar a Central Park, el cual se había mantenido intacto desde hace ya, 5 años, en los cuales, Rosette y el habían vuelto a vivir.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas que daba hacia una pequeña fuente, la cual estaba un tanto desgastada por los años.

- ¿No es increíble como este sea el único lugar que se ha mantenido desde que ese demonio conquisto América?

- Lo es, más, ¿ustedes quien es, no le da miedo que la encuentren caminando por la calles de este lugar?...-me dijo la chica de cabello dorado como el Sol que se había ocultado desde que Aion comenzó su reinado de tiranía y terror-.

- En realidad, no le tengo miedo, ya que, el miedo tan solo nos crea preocupación, y eso es lo último que quisiera tener…-respondí, el miedo no era para los débiles, el miedo hasta la personas más valiente lo podía sentir, mas en ese momento, si nos invadía el miedo, sería más fácil que ellos nos controlaran-.

- ¿Quién es usted?...-me pregunto el chico de cabellos morados y orejas puntiagudas, era uno de ellos-.

- ¿Yo?, mi nombre es Sophie Daquela (N.A: Ese no es mi verdadero nombre pero, prefiero dejarlo asi por que me gusta), en este momento vivo a las afueras de Manhattan, en este instante me encuentro en el Rio Hudson, en una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿P-podríamos ir a su casa?...-me pregunto la ojiazul-.

- Claro, mi casa es su casa, asi que, cuando gusten pueden quedarse.

- Muchas gracias.

- No hay porque Rosette, mejor vamos antes de que alguien nos vea, y no te preocupes Chrno, no te delatare con Aion.

- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?...-me pregunto el chico nervioso-.

- Tan solo los adivine…-dije mientras caminaba tranquila por el parque-.

_Chrno POV._

_Ella sí que era extraña, era amigable, amable y linda, su cabello negro azabache caía en cascada por su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos en donde terminaba rizándose en las puntas._

_A pesar de estar en estas condiciones tan deplorables –hablando de los humanos – ella mantenía su sonrisa, aunque se me hizo que ella supiera nuestros nombres si nunca antes la habíamos visto, ¿Quién es ella en realidad? _

Sophie POV.

Llegamos hasta mi hogar, una humilde cabaña a las orillas del Rio Hudson, el dio estaba realmente tranquilo, aunque el ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado lo cual no me gustaba para nada.

- Al fin hemos llegado, siéntanse como en casa chicos. Yo iré a dentro por algunos aperitivos.

Ellos asintieron y fueron a las orillas del lago, yo entre a la cabaña en donde saque unas frituras y 3 vasos con limonada.

- ¿Cómo es que ella sabe nuestros nombres?, nunca antes la había visto…-escuche que decía la joven rubia, ella me conocía y lo sabia-…pero, no es ella…¡La recuerdo Chrno!, ella alguna vez me ayudo a sanarte hace algún tiempo, o más bien, cuando eras humano, ¡ella me dijo lo que tenía que hacer!

- Pero, eso fue hace mas de 70 años Rosette, ¿Cómo es posible eso?

- Eso fue por qué, yo también podía hacer lo mismo que Rosette-chan.

- ¿Soñar que estuviste en el pasado?

- Pues, en mi tiempo le decimos, "viajar al pasado", ya que, varios años en el futuro, ustedes serán recordados, mas, eso es algo que no se me está permitido expresar, yo tengo una misión en este momento.

- ¿Y cuál es Daquela-san?...-me pregunto el joven de cabello morado-.

- Oh Chrno, tu siempre tan apresurado, toma las cosas con calma, no falta mucho para que lo sepan.

Tan solo rodo los ojos y soltó un bufido, era muy gracioso verlo asi de desesperado.

- Aunque, pronto ustedes serán los que escriban lo que ocurra desde este día…-dije yo en un susurro que ambos escucharon-.

- ¿Escribir?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Daquela-san?...-dijeron los dos al unisonó-.

- Oh por favor llámenme Sophie, no hay por qué ser tan formales, ya que, bueno, eso lo descubrirán después.

- Sabes Sophie-chan, odio que me dejen las cosas a la mitad…-dijo Chrno fastidiado-.

- Lo sé Chrno, yo también te quiero.

Le di las frituras, Rosette las tomo y comenzó a devorarlas sin compasión, yo esta riéndome a carcajadas ya que nunca había visto a alguien comiendo Frituras tan veloz.

Chrno mientras estaba un tanto callado y sombrío le entregue una bolsa de frituras y el la abrió con cuidado, era realmente extraño

- No te preocupes Chrno-kun, no hare nada que pueda dañarlos a ti y Rosette-chan, ya que…_"Tu la amas y no permitirás que le pase absolutamente nada"._

Chrno me miro perplejo, se preguntara como es que yo sabría eso.

- Se mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar Chrno-kun, pero por lo menos, disfruta el tiempo que la tienes ya que, ella en verdad es muy valiosa, y aun la quieren haya arriba y también, la desea Aion.

Mire de reojo a Rosette, la cual se había quedado dormida muy plácidamente y con restos de frituras en la cara.

- ¿Tu que sabes de Aion?

- Como te vuelvo a repetir, más de lo que tú sabes querido, asi que, no simpatices mucho conmigo, ya que yo solo les acarreare problemas mayores a los que ya tienen…-le dije mientras mi mirada se había vuelto como el hielo, tan fría como si estuviese completamente muerta-.

- Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros "Señorita Vengo de Futuro"?

- No pienso hacer nada, no puedo hacerlo, y no debo hacerlo, los únicos que pueden hacer algo son ustedes mismos. Asi que si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme, hay alguien que esta esperándome.

Tome el auto y me dirigí hasta New York, el estaba esperándome, y por más que lo deseara no podía evitar ir, tenía órdenes superiores y aunque quisiera no podía ignorarlas ya que…"estaba escrito".

Entre al gran edificio en el que él me esperaba, la cabeza de todo, el dueño de todo, el que se creía Dios.

_Aion…el me esperaba, el demonio en persona me había llamado, desde hace algún tiempo._

- Que gusto verla Daquela-sama…-me dijo mientras besaba mi mano lo cual me había causado demasiado asco-…es un honor tenerla aquí.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de usted, solo lo hago, por que tengo ordenes.

- Lo sé, por lo cual, debe aceptar lo que tiene y no tiene que hacer, como en este momento.

El me atrajo hacia sus labios, mas como el había dicho, tenía que aceptar lo que debía y no debía de hacer, lo cual esto iba en contra lo que debía hacer, mas no podía evitarlo, yo no tenía el poder aquí, lo tienen ellos, y los únicos que podían cambiar eso, eran ellos mismos.

- No te atrevas escoria, que aunque yo no tenga el poder, _"Ella"_ lo tiene, y sabes que puede hacer lo que quiera contigo.

- Si, lo sé, y para eso te he llamado, para proponerte un trato, mis hombres saben en donde te ocultas, y al igual yo se que tienes a Rosette Christopher y a ese traidor de Chrno contigo.

Era imposible, era un lugar demasiado remoto como para que él lo supiera, esto es algo que debí hacer prevenido en primer lugar, un espía.

- ¿Y qué es lo que me quieres proponer?

- Que reescribas la historia para mi, haciéndome dueño y señor de "La Tierra" y asi, poder gobernar entre humanos y Demonios, y cumplir lo que Luzbel no pudo lograr, la caída de "El Cielo" y a cambio, tus amigos tendrás la libertad.

Eso era demasiado tentador, mas, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo, como debería actuar,?

(N.A: la voz que escucha Sophie es la de nada más y nada menos que, la verdadera Sophie, a la cual, nos referiremos [jaja me refiero a mi misma xDD], como Desire).

- _"Acepta la propuesta Sophie"._

- "Desire-sama"…-dije yo en mi mente, si esas eran sus ordenes, eso se haría-…Acepto.

- Pero, aun falta, a cambio de su libertad, tu perderás la tuya, y todo lo que alguna vez poseíste, tu…"dignidad".

Ese precio lo pagaría, ya que, sabía que Desire, y que Chrno y Rosette, lograrían cambiar todo, ya que, el destino lo forja uno mismo con sus propias acciones, no con lo que alguna vez se escribió…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

oola! jaja son las 11 de la noche y mañlana hay escuela xD, le ando ayudando a mi mama plancharse el cabello. pero weno, ahora ps...:

Meli: Arigato por el review, como lo prometido es deuda jaja aqui tienes en capi 9, y tras varias intentos de titulo quedo este qe me dono mi tokis Sofy!

Miyoko-chan: El proximo es el 10 y luego pariodia! pero...pienso subirlo el dia de mi cumple en honor a que sales de vacas! jajajaja nos vemos pronto onee-sama te extrañaree! TOT

Dan: Bienvenido seas a este humilde fic! jajaja qe bueno que haya gustado, ahora, habra mas Rosette x Chrno xDd y menos Aion xD ya que, todo se situa en ellos dos, solo que, pues tmb tiene que haber accion no crees? espero que nos veamos pronto, hasta luego, y respecto a tu pregunta de cuando subo? pues, te dire que no teng idea, ya que, soy de mente muy compleja y me gusta torturarlos, jaja ntk, ni idea xDD cuand este el capi listo y cuando lo sienta listo lo subo, pero, prometo qe no sera mas de 1 mes.

Lenore: Ariagato amiga! muchas gracias por leerlo! jaja y ya sabes, tomate tu tiempo! xD

Chrno92: jajaja weeeno como digas peqe pero, las jirafas son mejores xD jajaja weeno espero te guste este capi aunqe casi no hay accion.

Sky Numb:jaja Dark-oji-sama! waaa eso es demasiado! jajaja espero qe este capi les guste ya qe surgio de la nada, y en realidad pues, muchas cosas fueron gracias a mi tokis jajaja jajaja pero gracias, y aqui esta, lo prometido es deuda! jiji!.

Y weeeno muchas gracias por sus magnificos reviews! xDD espero qe consigamos muchos mas! y ya saben! cualquier duda pues, mi msn esta en el profile jajaja! weeno adelantos rapidos xk solo me dan 5 minutos!

-ADELANTOS-

Aion POV.

Al fin la tenia en mis garras, ella la unica con el poder para cambiar el destino del mundo y aunque lo deseara, ella no podia hacer nada, ya que, tenia que hacer lo que ordenara, no importara que tan denigrante fuese para su especie, ella cumpliria mis deseos, cualquiera de mis caprichos, y no podria evitarlo ya que si llegase a traicionarme, sus amigos sufririan las consecuencias.

-despues de varias semanas-

Chrno POV.

- Sophie-chan! resiste por favor!

- Ahora es el tiempo de que ustedes tomen su propio camino, yo he cumplodo mi mision en este lugar, ahora, es momento de que ustedes cumplan la suya...-dijo mientras lentamente se desvanecia, ella...ella nos habia rescatado, y ahora, ella terminaria muertoa, a que habiamos llegado, a tan solo aprovecharnos de la muerte de los demas...no eso no era, yo debi haber muerto en su lugar, mas no habia conseguido hacer nada-.

- Rosette, no llores, pronto nos volveremos a ver...-dijo mientras quitaba la lagrimas de las mejillas de rosette-.

en mis brazos, su cuerpo habia desaparecido, mis ojos se tornaron dorados, estaba cumpletamente enfurecido conmigo mismo, no habia podido protegerla, nunca lograria proteger a nadie.

- Tu muerte no sera en vano Sophie, ¡LO JURO!...-dije al momento que un relampago presenciaba mi juramento, ella no habia murto en vano, no lo habia hecho-...

-FIN ADELANTOS-

espero qe les guste! ahora reviews!

xDDD


	10. Aviso Importante

Y al más puro estilo Sophie Jajaja les traigo este informativo:

"- Noticias Dark-Oji nos trae la información de que la productora, la creadora y la escritora de Shooting Star y The Star Was Dreamed Freedom (los personajes y la trama que tenga que ver con Chrno Crusade son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama) se retirara por un tiempo indefinido".

Por favor no lo tomen tan a pecho, lamento decirles esto pero, es que, miren se los pongo así.

Primera, esta semana estoy castigada con la lap, por lo que adelantare todo lo que pueda en mi cuaderno mágico y así poderles dar una gran sorpresa, ya que como algunos de ustedes queridos lectores, no soy muy de que tengo exactamente planeados todos los capítulos del fic, por lo que siempre cuando pues, tengo demasiada inspiración es que actualizo del chingadazo (lamento el lenguaje tan vulgar), mientras que cuando mi imaginación esta por los suelos, ya saben, puedo tardar varias semanas o hasta meses en subir un capi.

Segunda, la semana del 21 (cumpleaños de la autora) al 25 de junio tengo que presentar los proyectos de: 2 de cívica, 1 de mate y creo que el penúltimo de español pero, quiero decir que tengo la agenda realmente llena.

Tercera, del 28 al 04 tengo los exámenes finales, por lo que me van a traer como negra estudiando ya que jure que si no sacaba más de 95 este bimestre, pues cosas feas pasarían (si Miyoko-onee-sama es lo que tu piensas que pasara así que, no quiero saber nada de que me odias por ser tan burra y no esforzarme ya que me veras vivita y coleando, o escribiendo y aun te tengo una sorpresa) porque con el 95 vuelvo a tener mi promedio de 91.3333 para la beca de la prepa, as que por favor ténganme piedad.

Así termina este informe, estaré escribiendo lo más que pueda e intentare tomar la lap de contrabando para poder seguir escribiendo y pasando lo que tengo en el cuaderno mágico de la escritura sagrada.

No veremos, hasta la próxima.

Se despide su amiga, autora, mata Chrno's: Dark-oji, Sophie, Darky, o como me querían llamar.

Muchísimas gracias a todos! Jajaja y pues, para los que quieran contactarme mi MSN es: white_, as que pues hasta la próxima y si no sale pues ya saben que va todo junto y es white_oji hotmail . com ( ya que esto no quiere -.-) y weno hasta la próxima.


	11. Lies CastlePain In They Hearts

**Lamentamos la falsa informacion que recivio ayer por la tarde, la autora de este fic esta medio loca y no hizo el proyecto de ingles tan solo por ponerse a escribir y sacara un 6 en la materia por lo que la mataran y la mandaran a la ******** sus padres por no sacar 95 de promedio.**

**Ahora buenas noticias, ya que hemos llegado a mas de la mitad de los reviews esperados por la autora, les dira que, "ahora si que no tengo nada planeado para lo siguiente y que el lunes es mi cumpleaños numero 15 por lo que pues, ando muy ocupada ya que me quieren hacer fiesta pero es hasta diciembre, pero me tengo que poner tmb al corriente con trabajos por que en ingles sacare 6 si no hago la maqueta, la cual se hara con un castillo viejo de mi hermana n.n"**

**Tambien The Star Was Dreamed Freedom, o Shooting Star 2 ha cunplido con los requicitos para tener 50 paginas escritas y por lo cual mas de 30,000 palabras, lo cual es un gran orgullo para la autora.**

**Continuen por favor y disfruten de esta su lectura...**

* * *

Chapitre 10: Lies Castle ~ Pain In They Hearts.

**_Aion POV._**

**_Al fin la tenía en mis garras, ella, la única con el poder para cambiar el destino del mundo y aunque lo deseara, ella no podía hacer nada, ya que, tenía que hacer lo que ordenara, no importara que tan denigrante fuese para su especie, ella cumpliría mis deseos, cualquiera de mis caprichos, y no podría evitarlo ya que si llegase a traicionarme, sus amigos sufrirían las consecuencias._**

**_~ 3 días después ~._**

**_Me dirigí a donde se encontraba Sophie, ella era demasiado inteligente, siempre iba un paso delante de mí, mas ahora, no tenía escapatoria._**

**_- Querida Sophie, me alegra verte._**

**_- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Aion…-me contesto tajante, aquella escoria de humano, detestaba aquel cinismo suyo-._**

**_- Mira pequeña tan solo por que tu estés protegida, eso no quiere decir que no puedo hacer esto…-la tome de su brazo izquierdo (N.A: ya que el derecho es el bueno y Aion no le dañaría el brazo con el que escribe) y comencé a apretarlo hasta que mis uñas se incrustaron en su piel, comenzado a perforarla y sacando aquel liquido rojo vital para los humanos-._**

**_Se retorcía en su propio eje, sabía que le dolía, y lo disfrutaba realmente mucho._**

**_- Por favor…-me dijo mientras jadeaba-…¡suéltame!_**

**_- Suplícame._**

**_En una única palabra "dignidad"._**

**_- Nunca…-dijo mientras se blusa blanca se llenaba de sangre-._**

**_- ¡Eres una obstinada!, ¡hazlo antes de que te asesine!...-le grite, comenzaba a desesperarme, esta maldita humana obstinada era más tonta de lo que pensaba-…o, ¡matare a tus amiguitos!_**

Sophie POV

-… o, ¡matare a tus amiguitos!

Ellos no podían morir ahora. Aun no era su tiempo y aun tenían muchas cosas por hacer y deberes que cumplir.

- ¡Suplícame Sophie, hazlo ahora!, no me obligues a matarte…-sus uñas me habían perforado completamente el brazo izquierdo, no me recuperaría en un buen tiempo-.

- "Esto dejará marca"…-pensé mientras le contestaba orgullosamente-…No lo hare, seré una obstinada, una malhumorada, tan solo pensare en mi misma, y si quieres todos los defectos que pueda tener, mas nunca defraudare a un amigo, no de nuevo…

FLASH BACK (N.A: ya comencé con los flash backs jajaja que irónico, son las 3:21 de la madrugada, y no me puedo dormir, mañana no se qué hare en la escuela saben? Jajaja, total, recapitularé el capítulo 14 de Shooting Star "De Ángel a Demonio").

- "Sophie, tengo que pedirte que evites que Chrno muera"…-me dijo Desire mientras yo me arreglaba para salir-…"su forma en la cual piensa llegar a Pandemónium, no es la única".

- Esta bien, iré en seguida.

- "No te retrases, tan solo tienes 1 hora".

Salir del lugar, corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban.

Me detuve un momento a tomar aire, mire el reloj de bolcillo que Desire me había regalado el año pasado en mi cumpleaños (N.A: Si, se que estarán cansado de que la autora se meta en todo. Sophie nació el 21 de junio, al igual que esta descabezada autora, y el reloj no existe pero planeo regalarme uno) numero 14.

"7.30 pm", estaba retrasada, en 10 minutos no llegaría a tiempo, guarde el reloj en mi chaqueta y seguí corriendo, aunque me quedaba camino para llegar a mi destino no podía dejar que Chrno y Rosette sufrieran las consecuencias futuras.

Vislumbre la casa a lo lejos y corrí más rápido, más mi torpeza era mayor que mi equilibrio, había tropezado con una rama vieja a unos metros del lugar, me levante aun sabiendo que mi pierna sangraba y me quedaban algunos minutos para lograrlo.

Entre y vi que Rosalía estaba muerta sobre su propia sangre.

Un ruido sordo resonó por toda la planta baja.

- ¡Chrnooooooo!...-grito Rosette desde el último piso del lugar-.

(N.A: ando en la escuela, no hay internet y no tengo el capi a la mano asi que, pues como recuerde es como se va a quedar, asi que no ataquen a la autora sale?).

Había llegado demasiado tarde, Chrno estaba muerto, era demasiado tarde.

Salí del lugar arrastrando las piernas, sentí un poco humada mi pierna derecha y en cuanto mire hacia esta, mi pantalón estaba lleno completamente de sangre.

Me ardía un poco pero no tarde en llegar a mi hogar, me quite el pantalón y mi espinilla sangraba, una cortada de 5 cm de largo era lo que mi pierna tenia.

- Baah, que grande cosa...-bufe mientras limpiaba mi herida-.

Estaba molesta conmigo misma, no pude salvarlos, no lo había logrado.

- Perdóname Desire, no lo conseguí…-dije mientras el cielo se ennegrecía-.

Fin Flash Back.

- Eres una estúpida Sophie, pero asi te necesito.

Soltó mi brazo y me arranco la manga de la blusa, la soltó y la tiro a la silla de madera, mientras salía enfurecido de la habitación; tome la manga y la coloque como un vendaje alrededor del brazo para poder detener la hemorragia.

**General POV.**

**Chrno y Rosette regresaban del Rio Hudson, caminando tomando de la mano, aunque ambos estaban sonrojados y a penados a la vez.**

**- ¿Esto es lo que queríamos Chrno?...-pregunto la chica al pelimorado (N.A: ¿existe eso?, ¿no?, bueno ahora si XD) preocupada por la situación-.**

**- ¿Acaso importa?...-contesto el demonio tajante-.**

**Su semblante mostraba preocupación y enojo, sus ojos seguían siendo nobles, mas habían perdido un poco aquel brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba.**

**- Lo siento Rosette, tan solo que, pues, sigo pensando en lo que dijo Daquela-san, aun no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.**

**- No te preocupes, no pasara nada.**

**- Eso espero Rosette, que Él te escuche.**

**Siguieron caminando por un largo rato, las nubes grises en el cielo comenzaron a aglomerarse y a ponerse demasiado pesadas.**

**Una pequeña gota cayó en la mano de la ojiazul.**

**- Chrno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, pronto comenzara a llover.**

**- Esta bien.**

**Un poco de polvo junto a una ventisca de aire fue lo que se elevo al transformarse el joven demonio, el cual ahora poseía un cuerpo maduro, en verdad merecedor de tan increíble poder.**

**La tomo entre sus brazos y ambos volaron por aquel ennegrecido cielo, el cual, comenzaba a llorar.**

**Rápido llegaron a su destino, entraron sin ningún problema, descendieron y comenzaron a caminar por la grava, el sonido de sus pisadas junto a la grava mojada y el sonido de la lluvia se mezclaba perfectamente dando a escuchar hermosos sonidos.**

**- Sera mejor que entremos antes de que Aion llegue…-dijo la chica de cabello dorado, que en ese momento lo tenía completamente empapado-.**

**- Corramos…-dijo el pelimorado al tiempo de que terminaba su transformación-.**

Sophie POV.

Habían llegado al edificio, y lo peor aun no comenzaba, me temía que Aion descubriera lo que estaba planeando.

Mi brazo aun no había mejorado y aun tenía que terminar de escribir aquellos dos últimos párrafos, la sangre comenzaba a ponerse de un tono marrón en la manga, l cual me decía que se estaba secando rápidamente.

- Por favor Desire-sama, regálame un poco de tiempo, tan solo para poder terminar con esta, tu última voluntad en este mundo.

Y como si ella me hubiese escuchado, Rosette había resbalado en la entrada del convento, era mi oportunidad.

Comencé a escribir lo más rápido que pude, garabateando y tachando letras o palabras que no servían en aquel escrito, pronto terminaría y podía entregar el "verdadero" escrito a Aion.

Rosette se recupero de su caída con la ayuda de Chrno, yo por lo tanto Salí en busca de Aion para que ellos tuviesen un poco de tiempo a solas y que pudieran tomar sus papeles como siempre debió ser.

Corrí por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la ex oficina de la hermana Kate.

Entre sin decir una sola palabra y le arroje los papeles al escritorio; este bufo furioso, no teya que haber hecho eso mas no tenía otra opción, si quería que no sospechara nada tenía que actuar de acuerdo al plan.

Tomo los papeles e hizo un carraspeo con su garganta, acto seguido, comenzó a leer.

Termino de leerlos y se quito sus lentes, se masajeo un poco las sienes y después se levanto de su escritorio.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Daquela-sama, será mejor que vallas preparando tus cosas, por qué, es hora de que tus amiguitos paguen.

- Espera, ¡hice todo lo que me pediste!, ¡¿Por qué han de pagar por algo que ellos no hicieron!

- Exactamente, ¿crees que soy estúpido?, claramente vi como Chrno descendió por el patio hasta llegar al corredor, tu querido plan fallo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita con Chrno y Magdalena.

Salió de la habitación y yo comencé a reírme, el plan había funcionado, lo escrito se estaba cumpliendo.

Camine a paso pausado por el mismo pasillo que hace algunos minutos recorrió Aion y espere en el vestíbulo a que el trajera a Chrno, el plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

Rosette llego antes al vestíbulo por lo que me sorprendí un poco, aunque ella seria una gran pieza en este juego, Aion no ganaría, no mientras yo estuviera aquí.

- Sophie, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Yo?, o nada, tan solo vine a saludar a Fiore, somos amigas desde hace algunos años.

- Oh ya veo…-contesto esta, si que era muy fácil engañar a Rosette-…y pues, ¿Por qué nos dejaste solo a mí y a Chrno en el rio?

- Tan solo tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pero, como veo que volvieron pues preferí esperarlos aquí eso es todo…-tenia facilidad para mentir, eso era una ventaja y al mismo tiempo una desventaja, cuando mi castillo de mentiras caiga yo caeré con él, pero hasta ese entonces, seguiré firme-.

- Valla, entonces como dijo Chrno "ella es extraña Rosette, verdaderamente extraña"…-me dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona-.

- ¿Con que extraña eh?...-me dije a mi misma anqué hablando en voz alta-.

Unos pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos, y poco a poco la nítida figura de Aion y Chrno se acercaba a nuestro encuentro, mire de reojo a Rosette la cual lucia un tanto sorprendida y al mismo tiempo angustiada.

- Rosette y Sophie, que sorpresa…-dijo esa escoria de Aion con un cinismo que hasta un bebe podía haber notado-…no esperaba encontrarlas aquí, a las dos "juntas"…-esa palabra me helo los huesos y pienso que a Rosette le ocurrió lo mismo ya que se estremeció un poco-…¿acaso nos estaban esperando?

- Asi es Aion, los estábamos esperando…-conteste yo tajante era momento de que remediara lo que alguna vez no termine-…por favor, entrégame a Chrno, el no te pertenece a ti.

- Ni a ti Daquela-san, le pertenece a Magdalena por lo que, tú qué piensas Rosette-chan, ¿en verdad te mereces a Chrno? O, ¿tan solo lo ocupas para que te proteja de mi?

Eso se estaba poniendo mal, los estaba poniendo en contra de nuevo y si continuaba asi mi plan fallaría.

- No le hagas caso Rosette, tu sabes lo que en verdad deseas, y no creo que sea solamente utilizar a Chrno como tu escudo y espada…-le dije mientras le daba una leve sonrisa para animarla un poco ya que estaba realmente nerviosa-.

- Rosette…-escuche que Chrno susurro por detrás de Aion-.

- ¡Tu cállate imbécil!, deja que tu "querida" Rosette conteste, haber Rosette, ¿Qué nos querías decir?

- En realidad, no, no lo merezco ya que lo traicione, mas nunca lo utilizaría para protegerme, no tengo 5 años como para que alguien malinterprete las cosas y quiera sacar sus propias conclusiones Aion…-dijo Rosette mientras apretaba sus puños y su semblante cambiaba a uno más relajado pero a la vez decidido-…por lo que, entrégamelo y sin que le toques un cabello.

Aion arrojo a Chrno al suelo, por lo que Rosette rápidamente corrió a levantarlo.

- Tal y como debe ser, la basura debe estar en el suelo…-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, lo que me hizo realmente enfadar-.

- Aion, esta vez si te pasaste…-dije mientras de mi pantalón sacaba una pequeña navaja y cortaba monstruosamente su cuello-.

Tome su cabeza por los cabellos y la arroje lo más lejos que pude hacia una oscura esquina, donde solo comenzaba a escurrir un liquido rojizo.

- Sera mejor que limpiemos esto antes de que alguien lo encuentre…-dije mientras buscaba un armario con algunos utensilios de limpieza-.

Encontré 3 trapeadores y una cubeta, comenzamos a trapear todo el sangrerio por parte de Aion, y llenamos la cubeta con esta misma.

- Tal parece que esto es el final…-dijo Chrno mientras sonreía de nuevo-.

- Tal parece que si…-dije yo mientras me recargaba en el pasamanos del vestíbulo-.

Paso media hora desde que comenzamos a conversar de lo que había ocurrido, no les había contado la historia de Chrno había muerto, mas este había sacado el tema, subimos las escaleras y recogí mis pocas cosas de la habitación, tome una maleta y las guarde en esta, mis escritos, todas mis cosas estaban listas y yo dispuesta a partir.

Bajamos al vestíbulo de nuevo y deje mi maleta de lado.

- Sera mejor que me marche ya que lo único que hago es causar problemas…-dije mientras me colocaba mi saco y miraba mi reloj, el cual aun seguía detenido-…si permanezco mas tiempo aquí podría causar un cambio espacio-tiempo irreversible.

- ¿No te puedes quedar unos días más Sophie-chan?...-me pregunto la ojiazul con ojos de cachorrito, los mismo que poseía Desire, ¿es que acaso les gustaba torturarme?-.

- Tan solo 2 días mas, es todo lo que pue-

Algo había atravesado mi pecho y no podía respirar, comenzaba a sentir realmente frio, como si la temperatura hubiese bajado.

- ¿Creíste que podías acabar conmigo Sophie-san?...-me dijo una voz muy conocida a mi oído-.

- A-Aion…-dije mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían mi semblante, no sentía dolor, mas mi cuerpo lentamente reaccionaba a este-.

Mire a Rosette y a Chrno, estos corrían había mi encuentro mientras yo lentamente caía al suelo, no entendía lo que me decía, nunca había llegado el impacto de mi cuerpo con el frio mármol, Rosette me tenía en sus brazos y yo incapaz de escucharla.

_Chrno POV._

_Corrimos hasta esta, la cual caía y estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, la espada con la que había sido atravesada era la de Aion, maldito, su espada contenía veneno, mortal para los demonios, mortal para los humanos._

_La sostuve entre mis brazos mientras Rosette comenzaba a sollozar._

_- ¡Sophie-chan!, ¡resiste por favor!_

_- Ahora es el tiempo de que ustedes tomen su propio camino, yo he cumplido mi misión en este lugar, ahora es momento de que ustedes cumplan la suya…-dijo mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse. Ella…ella los había rescatado de una muerte segura y ahora ella terminaba muriendo-._

_-"A que hemos llegado, tan solo nos aprovechamos de la muerte de los demás…¡no, eso nunca!, yo debí haber muerto en su lugar, mas no había conseguido hacer nada"._

_- Rosette, no llores, pronto nos volveremos a ver…-dijo mientras quitabas las lagrimas de sus mejillas-._

_En mis brazos, su cuerpo se había desvanecido, mis ojos se tornaron dorados, estaba completamente enfurecido conmigo mismo, no había podido protegerla, nunca lograría proteger a nadie._

_- Tu muerte no será en vano Sophie, ¡LO JURO!...-dije al momento de que un relámpago presenciaba mi juramento, ella no había muerto en vano, no lo había hecho-…Rosette, juro que te protegeré cueste lo que cueste, no importa que tan difícil sea, o que tan lastimado quede, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera yo mismo, si es necesario, me alejaré de ti, con tal de que tu vivas._

_Habíamos perdido a otra compañera, camarada y sobre todo buena amiga, ella nos había enseñado a no rendirnos, no podíamos dejar que su muerte fuese en vano, derrotaríamos a Aion aunque asi nos costara nuestro último suspiro._

_- Chrno, juro que no me daré por vencida, quiero encontrarme con Sophie del otro lado, esperando que me reciba con un abrazo, y con aquella cálida mirada que nos mostro aquel día en el Rio._

_Amaba a Rosette con toda mi vida y si yo llegaba a ser un factor para que ella muriese…nunca me lo perdonaría, terminaría con mi vida antes de con la suya…y asi seria._

_- Es hora de poner fin a esto Aion…_

_- ¡PARA SIEMPRE!...-gritamos ambos al unisonó-._

_- Eso está por verse, Chrno, Rosette, entreténganme un rato…-dijo mientras tomaba su espada y comenzábamos a combatir-…_

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

Autora POV.

Volvi para contarles que al fin pude subir este capi creo que despues de 2 o 3 semanas de tener 1000 palabras escritas, y es que la verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir mientras estoy con examenes por que me pongo muy ansiosa y nerviosa y pues como me estan exiindo sacar mas de 95 de promedio y estoy propensa a un 6 en inlges y otro 7 en mate pues, mis posibilidades son realmente bajas y tengo miedo de no sacarlo y que me castiguen de por vida y no poder subir los demas capitulo.

Una buena noticia es que aqui su esclava-autora, ya tiene una parte del capitulo pre-final desde hace 1 o 2 semanas, por lo que masomenos sabe como anda el asunto del final pero, bueno con lo que vemos aqui, puede que se libre la mejor batalla del mundo y yo me la pierda pero, bueno, tambien habra lemmon de Rosette y Chrno para los que esten interesados jajajaja *comienza a trabajas su mente sucia*.

A todos mis queridos Reviews, espero que no les haya molestado elaviso falso de ayer y que por favor disfruten de esta lectura, hoy no habra adelantos ya que, no tengo idea de que poner y pues, un minuto de silencio ya que Sophie acaba de morir...*llora por dentro ya que era su mini mi* y bueno, no hay que lamentarse ya que estara en nuetros corazones...TOT.

Hasta pronto y espero con ansias leer sus reviews!

Sayonara Miina-san!

Frases de Dark-Oji (comienza de nuevo con esas cosas -.-)

.:[(La vida es lo que tu eres, no lo que te hacen ser)]:.


	12. sin comentarios

Queridos Lectores:

Hoy en un dia nublado, me he dado cuenta de que la imaginación que pensé que llegaría no ha vuelto a mi, me siento desconectada del mundo y ahora mas que nada me siento vacia, en realidad hace mucho tiempo que no me habia sentido hace, pensé que saliendo de la escuela podría terminar por fin The Star Was Dreamed Freedom, dicen "el ejercicio hace feliz a las personas", eso no lo siento en realidad, y ahora mas que nada gracias a la gran ayuda de pues gente que prefiere estar en el anonimato, no me agrada la idea, me gustaría que en realidad me tuviesen paciencia, no se, si alguien supiera alguna manera para que mi imaginación volviera pues, espero que en realidad me ayudase.

Tambien, me gustaría que ya ustedes como mis lindos lectores, espero que si yo no puedo recuperar en esta ocasión mi imaginación, ustedes como lectores de mis historia, me agradaría la idea de me dieran su punto de vista de cómo lo hago y pues, me gustaría que me dieran ideas sobre los que les gustaría que pasara (si chicas, habrá lemmon asi que no se apuren) y pues, no les mentire, perdi mi cuaderno de historias pero, bueno no perdido, perdido, sino que esta en la escuela y pues, lo recuperare hasta el próximo año, pero no se apuren, volverán a mis manos –se rie macabramente- ahora pues, muchas gracias por escucharme y en realidad, lamento mucho los retrazos, son una mala escritora lo se pero, en realidad ocupo también mucho de sus opiniones.

Nos veremos despues y pues, en serio perdónenme!.

Atentamente: Darky-sama, Sophie-onee-chan.

(lamentamos las faltas de ortografia)


	13. Enfrentando la Realidad

**Regreso Sophie! (Darky para mis qeridos lectores ^^)**

**Menos mal que pude hace el capi...jajaja al menos ya tengo algo planeado para la situacion...y pues, esto estubo..realmente extraño...despues de meditarlo todas las vacaciones (que entro en 3 semanas...son las primera vacacionces de verano que siento cortas) y bueno...hay sorpresas pero..se las dejo despues para que las revisen..y si hay algun parecido en alguna historia...son simples coincidencias.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11: Enfrentando la Realidad.

General POV

Las luchas entre aquellos dos demonios se habían vuelto muy constantes, era extraño quien se atreviese a cuestionar al "Rey del mundo humano", muchos le temían, valientes quienes lo enfrentaran, o, ¿es que eran realmente estúpidos como para hacerlo?

- ¡Chrno por favor deja de pelear!

Dijo la rubia mientras su amado caía a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, no podía evitar sentir rabia por aquel ser que estaba matando lentamente a su ser querido, pero no podía hacer nada, era solamente una humana.

-¡Aion detente, ya no le hagas daño!

De nuevo había intervenido la ojiazul, era demasiado su sufrimiento como para que quisiera tener una perdida mas.

- ¿Quién me obliga Rosette?, tan solo te quedas ahí parada sin hacer nada, es que acaso no te importa que este destruyendo a este ser inferior.

- N-no es eso, solo que, ¡tu no entiendes nada!, ¡eres un imbécil Aion!

Dicho esto, una bala había atravesado al demonios que sostenía por los cabellos al susodicho "Chrno", lo había desconcentrado soltando al pelimorado, lo que aprovecho la rubia para tomarlo en brazos – ya que su transformación había terminado – y llevarlo lejos de ese lugar.

- "El plan salió a la perfección, aunque, lo lamento Chrno, no debió haber sido asi" – pensó la ojiazul corriendo, alejándose de aquella prisión la cual antes había sido su hogar –.

El demonio había tomado su forma de niño, sus heridas no había tardado en sanar en aquella forma, mas aun estaba adolorido, no podía despertar de aquel letargo, sentía el viento hacia que bailara su cabello, eso era muy relajante.

Llegaron a la fortaleza que había pasado a manos de los humanos que habitaban ahí, la rubia dejo al pelimorado en una cama recostado mientras corría a informar sobre lo ocurrido, habían logrado traer a Chrno de vuelta y con ella un poco de esperanza para ellos.

Rosette POV

Habíamos vuelto al edificio el cual se convirtió en la nueva Orden, el plan había salido a la perfección mas, no podía decir lo mismo de Chrno, el había sufrido más que cualquier otro.

La hermana Kate y todo me habían felicitado por nuestro logro, en cambio Chrno seguía en la habitación en donde lo deje.

Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, en donde me encontré a Azmaria, hace tiempo que no estábamos reunidos todos.

- ¿Todos ehh?...-pregunte al aire, lo que hizo que Az mirara hacia acá-.

- ¿Con quién hablas Rosette?

- Solamente estaba hablando al aire, ¿recuerdas hace años cuando derrotamos a Aion?

- Como olvidarlo Rosette, poco después no supimos nada de Chrno, y luego descubrimos que ambos habían muerto, llore mucho cuando cerramos sus féretros.

- ¡¿Encontraron el cuerpo de Chrno!

- Por supuesto, no podíamos dejar pasar esa búsqueda, ustedes no podían estar separados, y aun asi, no lo podrán estar.

- Tienes mucha razón Az, y tú, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No me quejo Rosette, tan solo, me hubiese gustado conocer a tu hermano.

- Si, el era un niño muy inteligente, y demasiado aventurero debo decir.

- Me contaron que el también era un apóstol.

- Asi es, tan solo que, el había sido secuestrado por Aion, lo que hizo que nosotros comenzáramos nuestra búsqueda.

- Y, ¿podemos ir a verlo?

- ¿En verdad les gustaría saber que le paso a Joshua?...-pregunto Chrno desde la puerta que daba al jardín-.

- Si…-contestamos las dos al unisonó, tenia años que no veía a mi hermano y era más que nada reconfortante-.

- Entonces, vámonos.

Chrno se convirtió en demonios, nos cargaba a ambas como si fuésemos simples muñecas, y era muy divertido, la cara de Azmaria era de terror, ¿Qué nunca había viajado en algún avión?

- ¿Qué te pasa Az?

- Le temo a las alturas…-dijo mientras yo soltaba una carcajada, era verdad que ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar en los brazos de Chrno, pero, ¿a las alturas?, eso era ridículo-.

- No bromes…-mis risas resonaban por todo el lugar, mi mejillas estaban rojas y mis pulmones buscaban oxigeno que transitara dentro de ellos-.

- Es verdad Rosette, me dan terror las alturas.

Ella estaba hablando enserio, su palidez se hizo más notoria y cerraba y abría los ojos constantemente, si que era extraño.

- Ya casi llegamos…-dijo Chrno mientras entre la niebla se vislumbraba una pequeña cabaña, ¿ahí se encuentra Joshua?-.

Descendimos y comencé a emocionarme, después de no haber visto a mi hermano en ya muchísimos años al fin podía verlo de nuevo.

Chrno se transformo de nuevo en un chico de 18 años, ¿Qué no era un chico de 12?

- Bien, entremos, mientras más rápido salgamos de ahí mejor….-dijo Chrno como si supiera lo que ocurriría-.

Caminamos y Azmaria camino delante de nosotros, era muy extraño ya que ella siempre estaba detrás, se había vuelto fuerte, tome el brazo de Chrno y lo atraje hacia mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, te noto tenso desde que te pedí que visitáramos a Joshua.

- No es nada Rosette solo que…

- Ah!

Un grito seco nos saco de nuestra conversación, Azmaria había gritado desde el segundo piso, ¿Qué extraño, no se supone que Joshua estaría aquí?, ya nos habría recibido.

_Chrno POV_

_El segundo piso, ahí se encontraba él, y Azmaria fue la primera en encontrarlo. _

_- Vamos Rosette, vamos con Azmaria._

_Rosette solo asintió y yo camine por detrás de ella, no quería ver su rostro cuando mirara a Joshua…ya que yo mismo me había sorprendido aquella vez._

_Corrimos mientras Rosette se adelantaba y yo sentía como si el camino se estuviese alargando, como si mi mente me estuviera diciendo que no debía ir ahí._

_- Joshua!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_La voz de Rosette me descontrolo, corrí hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban, Azmaria se encontraba recorriendo la habitación mientras sus ojos se habían vuelto un ovillo, no podía creerlo, lo habían tomado peor de lo que había pensando._

_- R-Rosette…_

_- ¡Por qué me mentiste Chrno!, ¡Por que lo hiciste!_

_Salió corriendo de la habitación, sus ojos, aquellos bellos ojos azules mostraban tristeza y odio, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras más de ellas se aglomeraban dando paso a mas lagrimas._

_Corrí tras de ella, no soportaba verla asi, me sentía horrible, era verdad que lo había ocultado pero era por su propio bien._

_- Asi que ahora eres tú la debilucha, ¿Rosette Christopher?_

_Aquella voz…Satella!_

_- ¿y que, no piensas responderme Rosette?, no nos hemos visto en ya muchísimo tiempo y ahora, tan solo te queda ahí mirándome como si vieras un fantasma, ¿es que acaso estoy pintada o qué?_

_- N-No, es solo que…_

_- Si lo sé, tu hermano está muerto, y todo es culpa de ese maniaco de Aion, no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, a menos claro, consigue sus cuernos._

_- ¿Sus cuernos?_

_- Que no lo recuerdas, tonta, lo cuernos de ese bastardo hacen que el tiempo detenido vuelva a continuar._

_- Es verdad…-dijo está bajando la mirada, ¿es que enserio lo había olvidado?-._

_- Entonces, ¿Qué problema tienes?, Chrno está contigo, tienes todo nuestro apoyo desde siempre._

_- ¿desde siempre?, en donde estuviste todo este tiempo, no era lo mismo sin ti "Bruja de las Joyas"._

_Satella rio, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba aquel nombre._

_- ¿Con que Bruja de las joyas eh?, tenia años que no me llamaban asi._

_- Pues, no has cambiado en nada Satella, de seguro sigues siendo la misma persona de siempre._

_- Pues, tu solo has crecido para mi Rosette, aunque por dentro eres aquella mocosa que siempre se la pasaba teniendo rabietas por cualquier cosa._

_- ¡A quien llamas mocosa!, tu eres una mujer buena para nada!_

_Comencé a reírme, hace tantos años que no veía algo por el estilo._

_- Satella-san?_

_- Azmaria, en verdad has crecido, y en verdad eres linda, ¿no me digas que ya tienes pretendientes ehh?_

_Satella no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma mujer que habíamos conocido._

_- El tiempo nos ha cambiado no es asi?, pero, el presente es lo que cuenta, en realidad, estoy seguro de que la batalla contra Aion aun no termina, y menos cuando estemos nosotros vivos, espero tener el placer de volver a luchar a su lado, chicas._

_- Chrno…-Rosette me miro con aquello ojos que hacían que me doblegara ante ella-…idiota._

_Reí por lo bajo, tenia tanto tiempo que ella no me llamaba asi._

_- Sí, soy un idiota, un idiota que…_

_- Oh miren pero si es Eliot-kun._

_- ¿Eliot-kun?...-dijimos los tres al unisonó-._

_Mis cabellos comenzaron a erizarse, ese chico de cabellos azebache no era ninguna amenaza, mas era un demonio…y probablemente, el trabajase para Aion._

_- ¡Aléjense de él!_

_- Pero, Chrno-san…el esta de nuestra parte._

_- Con que tu eres el gran Chrno "El Pecador", muchos decían que habías vuelto a la vida, pero, heme aquí, viéndote con mis propios ojos…¡puedes firmar mi chaqueta!_

_- ¡Que!, ¿pero qué demonios estás diciendo chico, entonces no eres el enemigo?_

_- De eso te quería hablar Chrno-kun, Eliot es un hibrido, no recuerda que fue lo que paso después de hace 13 años que fue encontrado por Aion._

_- ¡Aion dices!, entonces, tu eres, uno de sus espías no es asi hibrido!_

_- No Chrno, Eliot en realidad nos ayuda a nosotros._

_- ¿¡Entonces por qué estas con Aion!_

_- Lo hago por qué…_

* * *

¿¡Por que!, por que lo haces Eliot...*a la autora le explota la cabeza por no haber podido actializar desde hace...casi...2 meses* jajaja gomen gomen...es qe..tenia qe pensar en muchas cosas..y en realidad...no tenia cabeza como para escribir...si supieran qe...casi 1200 palabras se escribieron esta misma noche...me matan...o..ups...weno tienen derecho a matarme xDD...

Y...se preguntaran...kien es este nuevo personaje?, de donde vino?, por que en esta historia?, ¿por que hoy y ahora?, por que, por que, por que?

R: pues por que se me ocurrio y tenia que inventar a alguien para que el transcurso (que no he definido de la historia) siga su curso.

Su nombre es Eliot Lavient(el cual sera usado despues para fines de lucro ya que me gusto el nombre jajajaja), tiene como 26 o 27 años, en su forma de demonio claro y en su forma oculta tiene como 18 o 19 años, ojos color azul negro, cabello negro azebache y pues, de piel blanca palida y esta medio desnutrido XDD. de donde viene...ehmmm pues, como solo tiene lagunas de memoria..el no recuerda exactamente de donde viene ni quienes son sus padres, mas tiene prohibido salir a investigar y asi.

Bueno...

-ADELANTOS-

- Entonces, ¿cual es el plan Eliot?

- Le dire a Aion que he comenzado a recordar por mi mismo, no obstante...aun mantengo algunos fragmentos de mi memoria, lo que hara mas facil la farsa.

- ¿Y que pasara con los demas?

- No se preocupe Chrno-sama, mientras Aion este distraido y me informe sobre mi nueva mision, ustedes podran entrar al laboratorio con ayuda de Shader.

- Exelente, me gusta como trabaja esa cabeza tuya...-dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza-.

- Gracias Chrno-sama.

-FIN ADELANTOS-

jajajaja deje demasiada info aqui...XDD es qe necesito al menos tmb darme ideas yo xDDD weno nos vemos y espero sus reviews! jajajaja!1


	14. The Dark Violin Him Song I

**Capitulo dedicado mas que nada a Eliot. jaja pensaba en algo con Yaio pero, veo que no se pudo en este capi asi que sera en la continuacion de este jajaja. **

**Disfruten el capi. **

**Eliot, Stefano, Liam y Seraphine son personajes OC recien creados de mi imaginacion, no usar para otros fines y no son usados con fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Chapitre 12: The Dark Violin ~Him Song I

**_Después de vagar en aquella oscuridad el la fue la luz de su vida, su camino estaba perdido, su vida estaba acabada y su memoria estaba vacía._**

**_- Si en verdad deseas recuperar lo que perdiste, únete a mí._**

**_"Únete a mí", esas palabras hacían que su corazón volase, como si todo esto fuese un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar._**

**_- Y que dices chico, eres un caso muy especial, no eres como nosotros, pero tampoco eres como los humanos, eres un "hibrido"._**

**_"Hibrido", ¿Qué significaba eso para él?, no había conocido a sus padres, o quizá, era que no los recordaba, ¿la habrían abandonado por ser aquello? _**

**_- Nuestra especie te odia, mientras que los humanos te rechazan por ser lo que eres, únete a mí y prometo que terminaré con la injusticia a la que te has acostumbrado, a la marginación y al desagrado de otros por ser solamente lo que eres._**

**_Aquel hombre, ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de volver a comenzar, de tener una nueva vida y poder ser feliz._**

**_- Y que dices, ¿aceptas?_**

**_- Yo..yo…acepto._**

**_- Me llamo Aion._**

**_- Me llamo Eliot Lavient._**

**_Le tendió la mano y este le tendió la suya correspondiendo al saludo, el hombre de cabellos blanquecinos como la nieve comenzaba a mover sus engranes, y ese chico de cabellos negro azebache sería una de sus piezas más importantes en aquel juego llamado "destino"._**

_

* * *

_

Chrno POV.

_- Lo hago por qué…_

_- ¿Por qué Eliot?_

_- Por qué, ¡por que el me prometió que si lo hacía, volvería a recordar!_

_- ¿Aion te dijo eso no es asi?_

_- Si, el me lo dijo._

_- Eliot, no te conviene estar de su parte, no es como lo aparenta, no es la persona que todos creen, no se preocupa por los demás, solamente se preocupa por él, por su bienestar, por su propio destino._

_- Lo sé Chrno-san, pero, no importa si tengo que humillarme, yo quiero recuperar lo que perdí, ¡quiero recuperar mis recuerdos antes de convertirme en lo que soy!_

_El chico salió volando como si de otro se tratase, sus forma de actuar era muy incongruente, el mostraba un caparazón, mientras que dentro estaba rompiéndose en tristeza, conocía esa faceta ya que, yo, alguna vez fui asi._

_- Iré tras él, ustedes regresen a la Orden._

_Los chicas solo asintieron mientras que Rosette me tomo del brazo y me beso la mejilla._

_- No vayas a hacer algo estúpido Chrno…-me susurro mientras se alejaba-._

_Me sonroje un poco ante su acción, aunque no era momento para pensar en niñerías ni amoríos, Eliot estaba cometiendo un grave error y eso lograrías que nuestro plan fracasara._

_(N.A: jajaja si muy desalmada con eso del amor no es asi?, bueno, es que en una situación asi quien se pone a pensar en florecitas y pajaritos XD)_

**_Eliot POV_**

**_Volé lo más rápido que mis alas negras me dieron, ¿Por qué tenía que ser asi? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que despreciarme?_**

**_Llegue hasta el edificio en donde se encontraba Aion, tan solo tenía que informarle lo ocurrido en estos últimos días, eso era todo y podría ser libre por una noche._**

**_Si, esa era mi vida, ser el informador personal de Aion, solo un peón más, solo una pieza más._**

**_- No ha ocurrido nada extraño Aion-sama, no se sabe aun nada sobre Chrno y Magdalena._**

**_- Muy bien Eliot, ahora toma, lo prometido es deuda._**

**_- Gracias Aion-sama_**

**_Tome el pequeño frasco que me había dado, en cada uno de ellos había uno de mis recuerdos, ¿Cómo los consiguió?, no tenía idea, lo único que me interesaba era poder recuperar lo que había perdido._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Corrío hacia la casa que yacía destruida, no podía creer lo que pasaba, ¿estos eransus recuerdos, pura masacre y desesperación?_**

**_- ¡Eres tú!, ¡Por tu culpa esto paso!, ¡Maldito fenómeno, ojala nunca hubieses nacido!_**

**_La mujer frente a el gritaba como si le conociera de toda la vida, ¿Quién era ella, por que sabia su nombre?_**

**_- Debiste haber muerto en cuanto naciste, amaba a tu padre y por eso estas aquí, pero, _****_ahora que él se ha ido, puedo destruirte con mis propias manos._**

**_"Y después de "Los Pecadores" otra legión había llegado a la tierra y, su líder, había cometido aquel pecado, enamorarse de una frágil humana"._**

**_Se abalanzó en su contra, un chico de apenas 15 años, ¿luchando con alguien que se hacía llamar su madre?_**

**_- Debiste haber muerto, ¡te debí haber matado en cuanto Aion destrozo a tu padre!_**

**_- "¿Mi padre?"…-se pregunto el pelinegro, ¿Cómo era su padre, acaso estaba relacionado con ese tal Aion?-._**

**_- Ese maldito demonio, si no fuera por el Liam estaría vivo._**

**_- "Con que su nombre era Liam…"_**

**_- Pero, tuviste que llegar a mi cuerpo, ¡tuve que embarazarme de ti!_**

**_(N.A: Estoy furiosa…y aquí descargo toda mi ira jejeje lo siento, asi son las cosas)._**

**_Estaba realmente furiosa, aquella mujer estaba descargando su ira frente a ese joven, ¿Por qué era su culpa, el no tenía la culpa de haber nacido, no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un demonio?_**

**_- Pero, no todo está perdido, ¿o si Seraphine Lavient?_**

**_Un hombre de cabello negro apareció tras la mujer._**

**_- Stefano, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿Aion te envió a matarme?_**

**_- No, vine por tu hijo._**

**_El chico miro a las dos personas frente a él, ¿Por qué lo querían y para qué?_**

**_- Aion lo necesita para continuar con la operación._**

**_- Nadie lo tendrá, el es mío y de nadie más._**

**_- Seraphine, será mejor que lo dejes ir por tu bien._**

**_- No, lo tendrás sobre mi cadáver Stefano._**

**_- Lo lamento Seraphine pero, son ordenes de Aion, y no tengo otra opción, eres tu o mi vida._**

**_Atravesó su cuerpo con aquella alabarda que siempre cargaba, el cuerpo inerte de la mujer caía en dirección a una piedra._**

**_- Nunca lo pude Seraphine pero, yo te amaba más que Liam y aun asi tu no lo correspondiste, y este es tu pecado por no amarme, ahora estarás al lado de tu querido Liam, quemándote en el infierno._**

**_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aquel lugar era el mismo infierno y no podía seguir viendo aquello._**

* * *

**_Eliot POV._**

**_Salí en busca de Chrno, el tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había recordado._**

**_Llegue rápido a la nueva Orden, y encontré a Chrno sentado en el suelo en su forma de niño._**

**_- Entonces, ¿cual es el plan Eliot?_**

**_- Le diré a Aion que he comenzado a recordar por mí mismo, no obstante...aun mantengo algunos fragmentos de mi memoria, lo que hará mas fácil la farsa._**

**_- ¿Y que pasara con los demás?_**

**_- No se preocupe Chrno-sama, mientras Aion este distraído y me informe sobre mi nueva misión, ustedes podrán entrar al laboratorio con ayuda de Shader._**

**_- Excelente, me gusta cómo trabaja esa cabeza tuya...-dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza-._**

**_- Gracias Chrno-sama._**

**_Salí volando de nuevo a donde se encontraba Aion y llegue a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y comencé a intentar dormir._**

**_Una melodía recorrió mi cuerpo dándome un calosfrió, esa canción resonaba en mi mente como un fantasma._**

**_Mire bajo la cama y saque el estuche empolvado de un violín._**

**_Lo abrí cuidadosamente, no lo había utilizado desde hace ya 10 años, el pobre necesitaba salir más a menudo._**

**_Mire su tallo y su color, era realmente hermoso, negro como la noche, sus líneas plateadas daban un aire de antigüedad y más en aquellos tiempos en los que fue creado._**

**_Comencé a tocar, la melodía era realmente triste y no podía evitarlo, la había compuesto yo mismo hace algún tiempo, me daba la impresión de que reflejaba lo que sentía, esos sentimientos de vacío y soledad, todo lo que me llenaba y aquella noche tan fría y solitaria hacia que resonara como su propia canción, mi propia canción._**

**_Me deje caer en la cama con mi violín al lado, el sueño me había vencido y pronto comenzaría el más grande desafío de mi vida…_**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

Ehmmm...jaja es corto y lo se jaja espero qe les guste y me retiro antes de qe kiten el inter xDDD

nos vemos y ps...no hay adelantos...solo puede que haya soft yaoi y un poco de lemmon pero, la pareja no la dire xDDD weno chiaoo y ...REVIEWS? jejeje


	15. The Dark Violin Him Song II

**Jajajaja al fin volvi del mas paya! waaaaaaaaaa! qe felicidad! waa oigan! 2 reviews mas! y tenemos los mismos que Shooting! waa ustedes me hacen ser la autora mas afortunada del mundo con que lean mis rarezas! jajaa y ahora estoy algo impaciente por que sale el capi 10 de kuroshitsuji 2 jajaja sii me traume y ya dejo de hablar para que puedan leer y ya saben reviews sale! chiaooo!**

* * *

Chapitre 13: The Dark Violin 2 ~ Him Song.

**(N.A: nop…no es una canción del grupo Him jejeje y si existe es mera coincidencia)**

**_Eliot POV._**

**_Desperté en mi habitación, tenía mi violín bajo mi estomago, ¿había estado durmiendo toda la noche sobre él?_**

**_Me acomode la camisa y extendí mis alas, eran realmente extrañas y nada parecidas a las otras, estas parecían alas de ángel, mas, estaban manchadas, mis alas eran negras, se camuflageaban en la oscuridad, diferentes a los ángeles, diferentes a los demonios._**

**_- Tan solo soy un hibrido…-dije en un susurro para mi mismo-._**

**_Mire el calendario, habían pasado ya 13 años desde que Aion me había encontrado._**

**_" 13 de agosto"._**

**_El calendario no mentía, hoy era mi vigésimo octavo (28) cumpleaños._**

**_- Cada día soy más viejo…que ironía._**

**_Tome mis cosas y fui rumbo a la habitación de Aion, tendría alguna babosada que decirme y después me largaría de ahí._**

**_- Pasa Eliot, hoy, tomaras un descanso._**

**_- ¿Un descanso?...-¿está mal de la cabeza o que le pasa hoy?-._**

**_- Sipi, has trabajado mucho estos días, asi que…como me siento benévolo tendrás un merecido descanso._**

**_- Pues…¿gracias?...-no sabía que decir, 13 años sin un descanso y ahora me sale con esto, algo está muy raro-…¿puedo retirarme?_**

**_- A claro, haz lo que quieras._**

**_Extendí mis alas en el patio, estaban realmente incomodas y las sentía presas, comencé a agitarlas y emprendí vuelo a la Orden._**

**_El miaisma se extendía a lo largo y ancho del terreno, los arboles estaba podridos y el agua estaba contaminada._**

**_Divise la orden a lo lejos y comencé a descender, llegue al suelo y desplegué un poco mis alas, las guarde y algunas plumas negras cayeron del cielo, ¿esas eran mis alas?, alguien asi no podría tener un propósito en esta vida._**

**_Salte la verja y en un accidente corte mi mano, era una simpleza, una herida a toda una vida era realmente una nada._**

**_Me senté en aquella mesa que utilizábamos Azmaria y yo cuando la visitaba._**

**_- Eliot-kun…-me dijo Rosette desde el otro lado de la mesa, no la había visto-…¿Qué haces aquí?_**

**_Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué lloraba?_**

**_- ¿Por qué lloras Rosette-san?_**

**_- Ah esto, no es nada…solamente…-su voz comenzó a romperse-…¡Joshuaaaaa!_**

**_Me tomo desprevenido y se lanzo a mis brazos, ¿Quién era ese tal Joshua?, ¿acaso una persona muy importante para ella?_**

**_- Eres idéntico a él…a Joshua._**

**_- ¿Quién es Joshua?_**

**_- Mi…hermano…_**

**_Bajo la mirada, sus ojos azul zafiro se tornaron cristalinos y las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a bajar, no sabía muy bien que decir, era realmente insensible en ese aspecto._**

**_- No llores Rosette-san, yo…yo…siempre he estado solo, nunca he tenido a nadie que me ame, y en realidad no se miento tan mal…-que estúpido-…hay que aprender a aceptarlo, no tenemos por qué llorar o lamentarnos, tan solo, hay que aprender a vivir con ello._**

**_Me arrepentía de lo que estaba diciendo, siempre me lamentaba de alguna u otra forma, eso era diferente a lo que ella sentía o quería, ella necesitaba a alguien que la consolase alguien como Chrno._**

**_- Tengo que ir dentro, tal vez hablemos en otra ocasión, ¿okei?, me dio mucho gusto poder hablar con alguien._**

**_- Cuando quieras Eliot._**

**_- Con permiso Rosette-san._**

**_Mira a lo lejos y el sol se estaba ocultando, habían pasado algunas horas, las cuales habían sido minutos para nosotros._**

**_- Eliot…¿Qué hacías con Rosette?_**

**_- Chrno-sama, me asusto, ella, necesitaba alguien con quien conversar, la pobre esta devastada por lo que ocurrió con su hermano._**

**_- Joshua..lamento haberte regañado…solo que, olvídalo, fue mi culpa que todo esto ocurriera._**

**_- No es eso Chrno-sama…solo que, bueno, ¿seria posible que habláramos en algún lugar más privado?_**

**_- Claro, subamos a mi habitación._**

**_El subió primero y yo solamente lo seguía, ¿el tenia la culpa? ¿de qué?, ¿Qué era lo que tanta tristeza le causo para volverse asi?...tan frio?_**

**_Llegamos a una puerta blanca, Chrno la abrió y entramos, tan solo había una ventana, una pequeña puerta que daba a un baño y una cama y su mesa de noche._**

**_- Por favor, siéntate Eliot._**

**_Tome asiento mientras Chrno caminaba de un lado a otro._**

**_- ¿Qué tal te fue con Aion?_**

**_Tenía que sacar ese tema a relucir?, no podía comenzar por otra cosa, ese bastardo, tan solo quería lo peor._**

**_- Nada nuevo, tan solo sus estúpidos planes siguen en pie._**

**_- Nos sigue buscando?, ese tipo verdaderamente nunca descansa._**

**_- Ni que lo digas, esta mas traumado contigo que con Rosette-san._**

**_- ¡Conmigo?...maldito pedófilo, que no tuvo suficiente con hace ya 13 años? Quiere repetirlo de nuevo?_**

**_Hace años?, que habrá pasado hace 13 años._**

**_- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que volver, el me ordeno tan solo ir e investigar._**

**_- Eliot, mira en lo que te estás metiendo, como amigo, te sugiero que lo abandones, es imposible que un ser como él se apiade…es un….desgraciado._**

**_- Lo sé Chrno-san, mas no tengo opción, es el, o soy yo._**

**_- Te comprendo…bueno, nos veremos después, y si algo me llega a pasar, entrégale esto a Rosette._**

**_De la mesita de noche saco una especie de cuadernillo, estaba completamente lleno._**

**_- ¿Qué es esto?...-pregunte mirando fijamente el cuaderno aun-._**

**_- Es un diario…de lo que ocurrió durante estos 13 años, y….hace ya…65 años atrás._**

**_- Esta bien, cuente conmigo._**

**_Salí volando del establecimiento dirigiéndome a la antigua orden, todo esto cambiaria, lo sabía, tenía un presentimiento y era realmente interesante._**

**_Arribe deprisa mientras corría a mi habitación a guardar el diario, Aion no debía enterarse de que lo tenía sino el plan de Chrno se arruinaría._**

**_Lo metí en el estuche junto con mi violín y después corrí hacia la oficina de Aion…ese bastardo me día algo._**

**_- Bienvenido Eliot, ¿estas mejor? Tenemos que hablar de algo._**

**_- "Algo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora imbécil?"…-pensé-…¿Qué se le ofrece?_**

**_-Tan solo pensé…si este chico quisiera sus memorias debería hacer algo para poder merecerlas no?_**

**_- Pues pienso que sí, mi lealtad y devoción a usted no es demasiado ya?_**

**_- Si pero, quiero algo mas, quiero algo completamente tuyo…te quiero a ti._**

**_- A mi? Pero si ya me tiene, se lo dije hace tiempo "puede hacer de mi lo que quiera"._**

**_- Eso ya lo sé por eso…mañana…serás libre y esta noche, será la mejor noche que hayas tenido en ti vida._**

**_Eso no sanaba para nada lindo, era extraño, tenía que apurarme o sino, algo malo ocurriría, algo muy malo…_**

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

Bueno...volvimos...jaja al fic que actualice no tengo idea de lo que seguira pero si...habra VIOLACION xD asi que esperenlo xDD y por parte de ************! jaja si de ellos dos! waaa xDD pobre de ***** quedara marcado toda su vida como ***** jajaja siii qe mala soy noo xDD oigan muchas gracias por los reviews tan amables que me dejan xDD

y bueno ahora...si no dejan reviews...ehmmm Chrno se volvera mas peqe de lo que es y no hambra un lemmon de Rosette x Chrno chiaoo!


End file.
